


Monarchy

by Scarlet_Rosen



Category: Lanyala By: Scarlet Rosen, Original Works
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:25:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 46,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Rosen/pseuds/Scarlet_Rosen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an original story that a friend has been begging me to put up on my Archive so here it is. It's about a group of friends that are rebelling against the corruption of governments in the world and create a soon to thrive Empire. These eight friends usher in a new age, an age of The Monarchy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Monarchy

Book 1 of the Lanayla series

By: Scarlet Rosen

 

Prologue

            Ever since I was young I found I had a lower tolerance for all the stupidity of the world as I looked around. Now I'm in college and have gained several friends who agree with me. In high school I started a club that we called Monarchy. It was a club that claimed to be studying the monarchy's of the past when we only did to plan our Monarchy of the future. We were all done with the government we were born into and thought that one of us being in charge would be much better. I'm still not sure why, but they all chose me. So here I am in college studying what I dreamed of as a child and what my friends dream for, and I guess with, me. I'm still not sure if it's history or government since I do a lot of both, but I do know my first major is nursing. My friends and I dream of a government that provides peace, freedom, and structure. A monarchy with standards. It has always been that democracy tends to fall but monarchy's would last for centuries. Ancient Greece had a mixture. All the men would vote, however they had a king. The king had final say but was told to listen to everyone with knowledge that anyone could be a god in disguise. I took a look at that and think about how I can tweak it to work in more modern times with different and less religion. But of coarse I couldn't think about it on my own time but during class. Whatever I read ahead and already got all my work done, I mostly just go for the sake of not losing credits. I always sit there and think about the way monarchy can survive the longest with a nurse in charge. I think about what brought down famous monarchs and kingdoms. What brought down Camelot was betrayal and heart break. What brought down the Chinese monarchy was almost constant war and time. What brought down the Japanese monarchy was the popular vote of the people in more modern times after WWII. What keeps England's going is tradition and parliament. If I kept the senate I would have less people to deal with and I would have trusted advisors as well. Of coarse all of them will be my friends. They would keep me sane and just. No arranged marriages will occur ever, the royal family will marry for love and not benefits. The senators will be the voice of the people and they will spend a great amount of time in their home states instead of the capital. They hear what the people want and need and bring the most important things to a monthly meeting. The overall economy and welfare of the country will be taken care of by the royal family and advisors. We will likely work our way through the world using our new age technology that not even the government of which we are under has. The Japanese seem to have the best ideas, it's too bad they never act on them. We have those mechs from the animes and the 3-D Maneuver gear from Attack on Titan. We made these for our upcoming attack on our country. It will occur in two months. After I graduate. My name is different among them and so is my personality. In public I'm Kelly Smith. But in Monarchy I'm Scarlet Rosen. That will be my new name in four months. We predict that two months after the attack starts we will win and I can go by my preferred name. However the persona of Scarlet Rosen will become a widely known person in two months when we begin the raid. This corrupted government shall fall and usher in a new age. We shall rise, the ultimate power. All hail Monarchy.

 

 


	2. Chapter 1: Finish School: Check

Chapter 1

Finish School: Check

 

            Finals week is finally upon us. I have finals in all three of my majors and my minor. Boy is the school impressed with me. I'm going to be Valedictorian of this years graduating class if I do well on these finals. Four finals, five days, three hours per final. Piece of cake, I'll graduate valedictorian. Kelly Smith will be remembered as someone special and smart, then Scarlet Rosen will take her place. The first final came up. Nursing. I went in there, took the test, finished and double checked the test, all in a third of the time allotted. Now to go back to my dorm to study for the Government Test. Next day the Government final came. I went in there and finished within two and a half hours, this was the hardest of the subjects. Third was history, wee. I got in there and finished in an hour and a half, dates...they suck. Finally came the fun final, Mythology. I've been getting a minor in mythology for the fun of it. I got into the testing room and finished the test in half an hour. Once I finished I left and said hello to Valedictoriandom. I got back to my dorm room and my roommate and best friend (in this state) was only half shocked.

            "That has to be your fastest final yet. How the hell did you do it?" Felicia asked me

            "Um it was mythology," I shrugged and she opened her mouth in an 'O' shape before rolling her eyes.

            "I swear Scar, if Kelly doesn't get Valedictorian no one can," Felicia has gotten into the habit of calling me Scarlet or Scar. She claims it's so she will be used to it when we start but it's still dangerous.

            "Shhh. Fel you know you weren't the only one with no finals today right? What if someone hears you? We could all get in major trouble the second it started," I scolded her for the millionth time. She rolled her eyes.

            "Don't you think I know that? You've only said it about a billion times. I was extremely careful today. I have surveillance around the school and every dorm around us is empty," she said all proud of herself for using our friend, and tech guru, Alvie's inventions to try and get one step ahead of me.

            "Nice try. Alvie already reported in about the 'misuse of his tech'. Fel he also said he helped you install them since there was no way he was letting you install his 'babies' yourself. He told me how you directed where to put them. He asked about above and below as well as across the hall of above and below. You said there was no point since it would be impossible for them to hear us anyways. Fel did you even stop to think about how we hear both of them all the time. Solid materials carry sound just fine," I wasn't happy with her for doing this. "And installing them just a few days before graduation is a waste. Now we have to uninstall them before we leave so that no one discovers them. Besides they'd be useless next year."

            She looked shocked. She clearly didn't think about that. I'm not that shocked though. She may be smart but she is definitely not the smartest of us. No those rights are reserved for me and Alvie. We are the first and second place people in this years graduating class. I come in first mostly because of how many Majors I have managed to get perfect A's in. If it weren't for those extra Majors Alvie and I would be tied for first. He has a perfect A but he's in the robotics and engineering department. Also Physics. He has a minor in Physics and a major in general Engineering, he just barely took enough credits to count the robotics part in as his specialty. We and all my friends have the top scores in the entire school. Harvard saw us and tried to poach us off of our college but we had already established a decent base in the area. Yes we were heading out east soon however we will do so in our base. It has capabilities to move right now. We can separate the base into up to five sections that will become large semi trucks. Or three sections that become planes. But nothing beats it's ability to simply be a train. They won't be able to see us coming. They'll just see normal activity. Truckers banding together. Military planes on surveillance. And a train carrying passengers either home to the Capitol or to the Capitol for a visit. By the time they realize it we will have already been changed back to a base of operations and I would have been in a lovely mask and dress on their screens declaring war in the heart of the government. They will either surrender then and there or drag it out until they'd rather see the countries people safe than being slaughtered. We of coarse will avoid citizens and I will say in the message that will be displayed across the country that we wish for surrender so that blood shed can be avoided but if it cannot be then I will apologize to all the families, of those who end up dying, ahead of time. This message will be the start and the current government will have to take it from there. Either Lanayla will have casualties or will peacefully surrender. This will occur in less than a week. Preparations are being finished and my dress is going to be ready on a dress dummy in my chambers before hand. It will also have the mask with it on the dummy's face and the accessories also placed on it. Alvie has just finished testing the last of our tech and we are good for battle. I will go into this confident and strong. My forces backed by tech more advanced than any in the world. I will come out on top, and I already have my armies. Not just my friends but others have gotten access to our highly secure web chats and have joined our cause. We monitor the internet for those in Lanayla who want to hurt the government and take it down. We look for those who want change and we carefully contact them. We say if you truly want what you say then use this password and join our conversations for a bit. But we swear them to secrecy. We threaten them. If they find the group to be not for them, we won't kill them then and there but if they were to say any of the information they learned then they would have to be put down. No one has turned away though.

            "So I forget. Did you already finish finals or is your last final tomorrow?" I ask to change the subject.

            "You know me Kelly. I get all of my classes out of the way in the beginning of the week. Afternoon classes only. And this year only three classes. Damn right I'm done," she looked happy as can be.

            "Then do you wanna head out and get some ice cream. Half the campus is at finals so it will be less crowded at the moment," I smiled at Felicia and she smiled back.

            "Screw ice cream lets go grab lunch I'm starved," Felicia smirked and I sighed.

            "Alright let me call the gang. You guys and your no Thursday or Friday classes," I laughed and texted the whole gang to meet at our favorite restaurant. The Rose palace. It has so much food that all tastes good. It ranges from Italian to southwestern to Mexican. There was almost nothing that they didn't have. I was immediately texted back by all of them. They all said that they would be there and I grabbed my purse. Can't go without my parents credit card. I buy food with it and stuff for school but I've been putting money into a specific bank account for Monarchy, and so have the others. The transactions all go through both me, and our 'treasurer' Kane. After being raised by a member. There is no room for error.

            Me and Felicia got there first. Big shocker, not. We walked in and the hostess smiled at us.

            "Table for seven? Or is it just the two of you for today?" the hostess asked. We're here so often that the only time we actually have to order is when there's a new wait staff member. The entire restaurant knows us by name. Even the kitchen staff. Half of them are even in our organization and we get a personal room when it's all of us so we can talk. The owner and the manager both are in our organization. Even the cook is. We are directed to our room and we waited for the gang.

            I suppose I should introduce them ahead of time. There's seven of us. You already know me rather well and you know Felicia well enough for now. Though I guess you don't know how we look. Well I am not the tallest, five foot at the most, I have white skin almost like ivory with just enough freckles to darken the look a bit. I also have long mahogany brown wavy hair and bright blue eyes. People have commented on how blue they were at times, saying they almost glowed with electricity. When I said bright I meant it. They were a true blue but had a look almost as if they had an electric charge in them. Some say they look like the ocean, others lightning, and some even say they are like the sky, endless and covering the world. My lips were naturally pinker and I often made them a deep red. Felicia looks similar to me at five four, but her hair is short and very curly. It's not an afro but it's definitely curly. She wears her hair in a kind of bob, but you won't ever be able to see the similarity of our hair because she is always dying it. Her eyes are in fact brown instead of blue, and her skin was slightly tan. She was considered average by most guys but don't get me wrong, plenty of guys do like her. Now to introduce you to some newer people.

            I have already mentioned that Alvie is about as smart as me in his major but not his personality. You'll see less of him as he likes to be in his lab most the time. He is a quiet person who likes to build and invent things for fun. He will joke and laugh with those that he gets used to or when in an environment he likes. He has really short hair that is dirty blonde and curly. He has green eyes and wears glasses. He is tan like most of the guys but likes to keep to himself more. Unless he wants to know what to build next.

            I barely mentioned Kane. He is a good friend and is really good at math. He likes to wear his brown hair, that almost matches mine, in a long but yet somehow neat and shaggy at the same time style. His eyes are blue and he is about five-nine. He is paler than most the guys and has this closeness with me that causes him to act as my servant despite both not being my servant and having feelings for other girls.

            Next is Ashton. Rich guy name for a poor guy, kind of ironic. He's the shortest guy at five-five. His skin is a bit darker than most of them. He has brown hair but also had sisters when he was in high school that decided to prank him by dying his hair blonde, it became his trade mark because it looked good on him (at least the way he dyed it, it did). His eyes were a dark green and he was a hard worker. He finds the stupidity in most people and found me worthy of protecting. If someone so much as lays a finger on me then he will kill them. Well he will start actually killing them when we take over. He nurses the idea of killing all the idiots, and could kill anyone swiftly and easily. He makes sure to comment on that regularly but always makes a note that he will keep me alive and those that I deem worthy enough that I don't want them harmed. He is a great guy and is very protective.

            Yet another guy but hey what can you do. Leo, he is one tall guy though not the tallest. He stands at five-eleven and has skin on the lighter end of the tans, just a bit darker than Kane's. He has dark blonde hair and light blue eyes. Yes I do believe he's German. His eyes are a simple light blue no more no less. He's faithful to me but also has asked me out way too many times in the past. Though I use that to my advantage. He knows how to be discreet with kills. He's essentially my assassin. Though his missions are off the books. He makes every death look like a suicide. He leaves one single typed message with them to keep up the appearance. "I couldn't take it anymore. The stress of the regret in my life is too great. Know that this was my will." He would also add a little extra if they were devoutly Christian. Something about an apology to god asking for forgiveness for taking their own life. He's good, but he's also kind. He's just good at discreet. I also find him good company and he was one of the first to jump on the idea of overthrowing this corrupted government. Though it's hard to tell his motives for doing so.

            Finally there is Damian. He's the tallest towering over everyone at six-two. He is also the tannest. His dark skin is flawless and almost golden. His hair is black and about two inches long. His dark eyes are alluring. They are black as his hair and seem endless like space. Full of mysteries that may never be discovered. He's even quieter than Alvie. He sits there with us hardly contributing. I look to him for most of the strategies when I need help. He talks then and his voice is just deep enough that it's not like The Hulk but rather like Thor. He's intelligent, strong, and the only one Ash says he won't ever take on, not that he has to. Okay I admit it, I find Damian seriously hot. I mean come on his name alone is a panty dropper and then you get his looks. It's just impossible not to have at least a crush on him.

            Anyways that's the group. The main seven, only two are female. They are the ones that chose me as leader. I accepted and have had multiple faces ever since. In the beginning it was hard to split them between home and alone. This is who I spend most my time with. Most others find me strange but I soon will fix that. I won't always need the mask. Just until my position is solidified. To the world I'm currently a nobody, but soon I will be a threat. A ruler. A monarch. I will guide this Monarchy into the dawn of this new age. I will have my five advisors and one assassin. I have many other closer friends but to protect them from more pain when theirs weren't anywhere near due to government corruption we haven't included them in the monarchy. Also they would never pledge loyalty to me for such things. In order to help this world I will likely end multiple lives. But I will do all I can to avoid as many lives as possible. Once all is said and done, some of them may take a while to forgive me. But it's a price I must pay to heal this world so corrupted by government evils. Evils that need correction.

            Finally the guys all arrived. "What, did one of you have to drive around the entire campus to pick the rest up or are you all just that good at showing up all at once?" I laughed until I saw the expression on Damian's face.

            "Remind me again why these idiots are considered smart. I mean Alvie is supposed to be the second smartest of us and he couldn't even find a better way to get over here than me," Damian grumbled sitting down on my right with Felicia on my left. The rest all filled in laughing.

            "We're smart because we decided to save gas by taking your fuel efficient car rich boy," Ashton laughed as he spoke.

            "Okay guys enough. That was just rude of you all to do. Damian shouldn't have to be your Chauffeur, you all have your own vehicles. More than one I might add," I told them. "Now lets celebrate the end of finals and the start of the..." I stopped as a new waitress walked in and then cursed lightly under my breath.

            "Um excuse me this table is reserved for a party in an hour," she said shyly.

            I looked at her then at Kane to handle it. I gave Kane the nod and he turned to her. "That must be a mistake because this room is permanently reserved for the seven of us. We're close friends of the owner and the manager. Talk to one of them and they'll clear everything up." He smiled kindly at her but had an air of superiority to him. She shifted her eyes looking at each of us and when her eyes landed on me she gasped.

            "Kelly? It can't be you. Last I heard of you, you were in high school," Oh great now I recognize her. Her name is Priscilla, and yes she is as awful as her name.

            "Priscilla. I suggest you get out of this room before I personally call the owner," she now got haughty because she started to recognize us as the nerd group. She hasn't seen Damian yet. He left while I was telling the guys to cut it out to go to the bathroom.

            "As if. You are probably just trying to frighten me freak. Oh I'm sorry I shouldn't make-fun. Oh wait, you don't have a teacher to go crying to anymore," she spat at me.

            "Excuse me what did you just say to her? I believe you should leave before I go grab the manager," Damian said. She didn't even turn around. She just looked at us like we were stupid or something.

            "Really. Which one of you freaks is throwing your voice? Cause that's just lame," she snorted.

            I stood up. "Guys stop. This is one battle I intend to fight myself," I clenched my fists. "Priscilla I'm not the same girl you made cry Freshman year. I may not be stronger, but I'm a hell of a lot more confident now. Oh and when we say we are friends with your boss we're not bluffing if you'll excuse me."

            I stepped out of the room and went over to the kitchen. I just walked right on in. Apparently there was an abundance of newbie's today because two of them tried to stop me half way through the Kitchen. "Ugh, Frank get these newbs away from me, I'm already pissed right now." When Frank the head Chef heard my voice he jumped and then got over there.

            "Oi, new girls. What are you doing. She's a VIP of this place. Let her through. Or you're going down with whoever just pissed her off," Frank yelled. "Now back to work."

            The new girls jumped and apologized just before getting back to work. "Let me take you to Catherin. Oi, Herald take over the kitchen for a bit," Frank spoke gently to me just before calling out to Herald.

            "Sure thing Frank. Man I would hate to be the poor staff member that pissed her off," Herald laughed. "Anyways Kelly we'll make sure you and your friends get your food now that we know you're here."

            Frank walked me to Catherin's office and I didn't bother knocking. The second I walked in she almost yelled at me for bursting in here uninvited until she saw it was me. Upon seeing me she jumped out of her chair and bowed. "My Queen. How can I help you?" she said.

            "You hired several new staff recently for one," She looked confused.

            "Yes. What about it? I hire new staff as old staff members Graduate or find a better job. What's so special about this batch?" Catherin asked me.

            "Two things are special. One they did not get a briefing of who was allowed anywhere in the restaurant, and two one of them was sent to my table. Which brings me to the last thing. Priscilla. She's a complete and utter bitch. She treated me with no respect, and she even started taunting me like back in high school. She. Needs. To. Go," I demand.

            "But Queen Scarlet, she just started here. Please give her a chance," she begged.

            "No. You have the longest line of people wanting to work here. Losing her won't be a big deal. Oh and did I mention she came to our room claiming it was reserved for a party in an hour and that we would have to move," I had started using my Monarchy voice. "And remember, my word is final Catherin. She. Is. Gone. You understand me?"

            "Yes my queen. I will take care of the problem swiftly. Please go back to your room. I will accompany you and fire her then and there," she sighed.

            We left her office and got to my room. Once I got there Damian fully came in with me. Priscilla's jaw dropped. Damian had waited outside while I talked to Catherin so as to be a trump card for Priscilla. I sat down and soon had Dr. Pepper in front of me. I took a sip and then nodded to Catherin. She sighed.

            "Priscilla, I'm afraid I have to let you go. The mistakes you made here today are simply unforgivable. This is a VIP guest of this establishment as should have been made clear by their room that said VIP outside. No matter your past with a customer, you are to treat them with the utmost respect but rather you decided to take up a juvenile action of mockery and rudeness. Please turn in your uniform by the end of the day," Catherin looked completely at ease as she said this. Priscilla looked shocked.

            "You're the one who decided not to believe us. So I decided to go to the highest power," I winked at my comrades and they all started laughing. "Now out with you and send a real Waitress. One that knows how to treat us well. One who has been here at least a year."

            We got back to our conversation that was interrupted by that bitch, "Now as I was saying before. Let's celebrate the end of finals and the start of the Age of Monarchy in Lanayla." I smiled holding up my Dr. Pepper that I got.

            We started laughing and joking around. It was the one time that we weren't planning while here. I get to be a normal college student for once. Next is graduation.

 

 

            Graduation was tomorrow and I was officially named valedictorian. Having three majors is not easy as it is. Having three majors that you get straight A's in, is even harder. But now I'm practicing my speech...both of them. I have the valedictorian speech that I practice the most as I will give that first. It is all about how we are people not just graduating school but becoming adults. But I have some jokes in there and end it with "Now let's get out there and show these geezers how it's done." just to get the entire assembly of people happy. I get to graduation the next day with all of my friends and don't worry about a thing. I have my speech memorized and some flash cards in case something goes wrong for me. I am now ready to go out with a bang. My parents are here and I need to make them proud. They are still not sure what I am graduating with because the Monarchy paid for the other two majors, all they know about is the Nursing major and mythology minor. It was not an easy thing to hide from them. But it will all be worth it. I'll keep the war on land for now so my dad won't be called back from retirement from the Navy. And when I do reach over seas I will not call him in, or any retirees. I care to much about my family and about others. I'm having as minimal forces as I can with as much of the new tech as I can. I get up there and smile, I give my speech like any politician. I know I'm ready for this new age to come about. Question is, is the world ready?

            I have now officially completed school and my parents run over to me.

            "Oh sweetie you were great, but how did you manage to get those other degrees? We only paid for one major and one minor, no politics classes, and no history classes. How'd you do it?" my mom asked. Dad may make the money, but mom takes care of the money.

            "I got a job mom. I wanted more things available to me incase it takes a while to get the nursing started or it falls through. I needed a fall back or two. Hey the money I made was pretty good though so whatever. Besides aren't you proud of how many degrees I got in just four years. I think I beat my cousin Melanie," I smiled.

            "Of coarse we're proud," dad said. He doesn't talk much, especially not when it's the touchy feely stuff. "Now come on lets go celebrate at your favorite Mexican restaurant."

            I smiled and we headed out but along the way I was stopped by tons of people. Friends, Monarchy people, and professors. The friends and Monarchy people would say see you later and my parents were starting to get curious. I came up with some excuse that we were going to leave that state and are going to get together later today so we could plan stops and what not. I knew that should get their attention and I felt bad for lying, but it's for their own good.


	3. Chapter 2: The End of a Girl

Chapter 2

The End of a Girl

 

            Later that day, after I was with my parents for a while, I went to the home base and went strait to the war chamber. As I walked in people were shouting and fighting.

            "Enough," I shouted. They all turned and looked shocked to see me. "What is going on here we have a war to plan. We have an invasion to prepare for. What in the name of the gods could you be fighting about?"

            They all looked ashamed and upset. Finally Felicia stepped forward. "We are trying to find out who has been attempting to hack into our data base in the war chamber. Only someone inside the Monarchy could even know to hack it. So we are trying to find the best way to go about this, my Queen."

            "Alvie get on that computer and fight off the hacker as you pinpoint their location from another system if you can," I commanded.

            "Yes my Queen. I can do it but it will take time if I'm doing both," Alvie replied to me.

            "So be it. Ashton alert only a small team that you trust the most and have them come here, the moment that this hacker is pinpointed we don't have a moment to loose. He will figure it out quickly and I will need to go down there with this team," I direct.

            "Yes my Queen, right away," Ashton ran out of the room to go gather his men who were in the soldier barracks.

            "My Queen. I don't find it safe for you to go after that hacker, men or no men," Damian says to me.

            "I have to. If I don't go with those men to capture the Hacker and take care of him then I will be seen as weak. We need to make an example of him. I will not have traitors in Monarchy," I look at Damian seeing if he will challenge me.

            "Yes my Queen. But please at least allow me to accompany you and those men. I will serve as a body guard for you and ensure that no harm may come to you," Damian insisted.

            "Fine then you can act as my body guard General. But I expect only the highest quality performance from my Generals so you better not let me down," I turn towards Felicia. "Felicia, I expect you to make everyone think I only came here for a moment and then went to my room to rest. Make it look real and make sure no one sees you enter my room or heading towards it. I don't want that hacker suspicious that we are on to him. If he suspects anything he'll abandon ship and go into hiding. Likely he'll hide among Monarchy. Now before we start I need my emergency mask. No one sees my face here except you people and that's because otherwise moles can tell people who's running the operation." Alvie presses his button and Felicia pressed the one on the compartment. We need two locks so that anyone trying to get in can't. Felicia hands me my mask on her way out to quickly get to my chambers. I put on my mask and mere seconds later a team of five men arrive in the war chamber with Ashton.

            "The men my Queen," I turned to them with the red and black mask on and they stood at attention.

            "I'm not sure if General Ashton told you or not but someone is attempting to hack the war chamber data base and once Alvie pin points his location we will find him and I will give further orders from there," I debriefed the soldiers. "Alvie any news yet?"

            "Almost Queen Scarlet. I do know that he is in D-Block however," Alvie told me looking up briefly.

            "Set up coms at a different frequency than normal so the hacker won't know anything and tell us the moment you find him. In the mean time we will head over to D-Block," I command keeping power in my voice. We grab coms and place them in our ears. Damian stays by my side and I have to admit holy shit I am so fucking happy right now. I mean not only was Damian worried about me, but he was worried enough to stay by my side. We got to D-Block and Alvie hooted in our ears. I cringed and snapped at him. "Alvie you better have good news or gods help me..."

            "I do. The second you walked across the threshold of D-Block your Com devices picked up his location due to the strange frequency I set them to. He's in one of the barracks doing it from his room. He tried bouncing the signal to another barrack though so for a second I got two signals. However the false one was quickly discovered. It's Barrack 9-C. Huh, he's a newer guy. Howard Good. Complained on a lot of extremely public websites like the newb he was. We found him and got him off the cyber streets swiftly. He must have done that on purpose. We must have had him leaking information since we picked him up and was getting scared because it wasn't good enough for the bosses. Guys you better get there fast he's getting pretty good at figuring out my counter measures," Alvie gave us as much information as he could and we started running.

            "Damian picked me up and whispered in my ear. "A Queen shouldn't run. It will make her look out of breath when she reaches the offender. I'll put you down outside of his room just before we break down the door."

            "Remember men we will not damage this lovely base of ours. I have the master code and I intend to use it," I shout.

            A few minutes later we arrived in front of Barrack 9-C. I punched in the master code and it opened. Howard Good turned from his computer with a shocked expression on his face. He was about to try and get up and run but I walked into the room with Damian and Ashton at my side and the men blocking the door.

            "Howard Good, you are under arrest for traitorous acts. You do not have Miranda rights in this vessel as this arrest not sanctioned by the official government. We will both torture and interrogate you. Prepare yourself for pain or confess your true reasoning to doing such a treasonous thing to Monarchy. Should I find it truthful you will be spared. Should I not, Torture will ensue and depending upon your response to the questions public execution may follow. We will stream it to the nation and you will be an example to all," the cold in my voice was more than apparent. Ashton took out cuffs and cuffed Howard. "Lock him in the brig and let him stew before we send in the interrogator."

            "Yes, my Queen," Ashton and the soldiers began walking him to the brig. We call it the brig because we don't have the best cells yet though it's more like a dungeon than a brig. However this is also a moving vehicle and therefore brig just seemed more appropriate.

            "Queen Scarlet. Are you sure a public execution is needed?" Damian asked. "It may just serve to upset the Lanaylans, and government officials. Not to mention it could cause unease among the ranks."

            "I know Damian. That's why we will interrogate him for his reasons first. If he was a dog for the Government then we'll have to put him down during the message however I will not hold back the tears it would cause me. You know how much I value a human life but I must prove that we are not above going that far if need be. I'd rather have a peaceful surrender but I can't have the Lanaylan government believing I wouldn't take their lives should they be captured at the end of the war. Even though I wouldn't. You know my plan for them and for this country. I plan to heal the world, starting with my home," I keep the ice in my voice. I recognize the feeling of my condition taking hold and look up at him in alarm. "Damian, Get me out of here. Now."

            He looked shocked but quickly grabbed my hand and pushed through the crowds yelling, "Out of the queens path. Move it. You are hindering the mission. Get back to work." All those things passed his lips and as soon as I crossed the threshold of the War room I collapsed. The door, luckily, closed behind me as I did. Damian caught me. "Hang in there Scarlet, I won't let you go down now." Damian carried me to the table and laid me down. He was about to call the medic but I was lucid enough.

            "Stop. Need rest. No medics." suddenly the world went black.

 

 

            Now you know my secret. I may be the one they chose for queen but I have serious problems. My medical condition acts up when my stress levels have been too high for about three months. After an episode the clock resets but clearly my last three months have been anything but calm. That's not my only condition either. Though many say I am a genius when it comes to ideas and creativity I can barely lift twenty pounds. I have a condition that causes me to have blackouts after the three months of stress. These usually last around two hours. My body doesn't need much rest but it does need to be low on stress. I can go a week without sleep and then sleep for five hours and do it again but I have to have fun at times while doing so. To help me my friend Alvie, who's also my techie, made me these motorized rollerblades that I will ride around all the time. It's fun and freeing. But I haven't done that in about three months. I've been studying and running the show. Becoming Valedictorian of an entire college graduating class while working towards world domination is rather stressful and time consuming. Another side effect of my condition is not being able to do strenuous exercise. Hence the MOTORIZED rollerblades. The most I do for those is keep balance and lean. It's a lot simpler than normal rollerblades, but a hell of a lot more fun. The tiny motors can propel you at high speeds in any direction when you ride right. Another thing is unrequited love. It sucks ass. Fast heart beat, equals falsified strenuous exercise. I don't pass out from that but it does hurt like a bitch to hide the difficulty I have with it.

            I woke up two hours after the arrest laying in my bed on the base. I saw the worried faces of Leo, Kane, Ashton (who also looked slightly annoyed), Alvie (who was on his laptop while also monitoring my vital signs on our high tech medical equipment inspired by the sci-fi movies), Felicia (like a good little friend looking like she was about to go crazy over something like cloths or boys while being worried) and Damian the most worried of the bunch. Damian was the first to notice my waking up.

            "Hey how are you feeling?" he asked me gently as if I was in really bad shape right now.

            "I'm fine now. Thanks for not calling the medic," I smiled weakly at him.

            "Good now we can yell at you," Ashton looked upset now like earlier he was trying hard to hide his true emotions. "What the hell were you thinking going to arrest Good if it was going to send you over the edge. When were you planning to tell us you were working yourself sick...again."

            "Um never cause I had to try to last another two hours and have fun finally but I wasn't fast enough to relieve the stress. Besides you know I never know when an episode is going to hit until like ten minutes before," I narrowed my eyes at Ashton. "Are you questioning me General." Pull the queen shit on him every time, and every time he shuts up.

            "Not this time Kell. You may be queen but when you are in this condition you're just normal Kelly Smith not Queen Scarlet Rosen. So I'm gonna yell at you all I want," Ashton was about to continue when Damian stood up. Apparently the queen thing wasn't enough this time around.

            "Yes when she is in this state our Queen Scarlet may not be present, however when we are without our queen we go down the chain of command and I'm next. She had declared long ago that should she ever be out of commission that I was to be acting regent until her return to the throne and therefore I say that you are stepping out of bounds General Ashton. And you need to get this into your head now and keep it there cause I will not repeat what I'm about to say again. Starting from the moment she got here today there was no more Kelly Smith. Kelly Smith will be but a ghost in this world now, and shall never appear again until the reveal that she has changed her name when she will die for good. From now on there is only Queen Scarlet Rosen here and no more Kelly Smith except when she wishes to roam without mask by exiting through servants quarters. Now you will respect the Queen especially in her chambers while she is in this condition. I will not have such disrespect in the queens presence and will have you removed if need be. I am now the Queen's head body guard and I will start up our equivalent to the secret service of which will be under my direct command and hers. They will take no orders from any officer ranking lower than me. Am I clear General," Damian was using a rather cold and authoritative tone.

            "Yes acting regent I understand," Ashton bowed reluctantly.

            "Good now that we've got that out of the way I'm starved and want food," I said in my silly voice that I only used with them and one other person while I don't need to be queen. It's a rather whinny voice but jokingly so.

            They started laughing and Felicia went and ordered some food. I put on a mask I had laying around when the knock sounded on the door for food. I started eating the moment I got my food and I was happy to be enjoying myself for the first real time in three months. After all the diner was no less than stressful.

            A few hours later Felicia and most the gang decided to head to bed. Damian told them he would stay behind to watch over me a bit longer and for them to just go ahead. They all nodded and left, Felicia giving me a wink and a mouthed 'You Go Girl. Tap That' being the only one of them with knowledge of my feelings. I glared at her slightly and she laughed as she walked out.

            "Thanks for earlier Damian," I smiled at him. He seemed to be thinking I was thanking him for the fainting part of the day...again. So I continued. "I mean when I woke up and Ashton was yelling. I really appreciate you not letting him keep going like that. Kelly Smith really does need to seem like a ghost so it was a good thing you pointed that out to him. And really nice of you to use what I have said before to make sure he would shut up." I was starting to blush and looked down. "I must seem so weak to you. especially with this condition of mine. I seem to always need to rely on you in this way. You probably would have made a better ruler."

            "Scarlet, you know that's not true. You only rely on those closest to you and even then you try not to. Even with this condition you manage to be strong enough to lead, learn all you can, strategize, work hard as you can, and make hard decisions that anyone in your shoes would either screw up or be too afraid to make in that amount of crunch time. Scarlet you are the strongest person I know. You may not have physical strength but mentally, emotionally, and in character you have no opposition. Men have tried for centuries to be like you but you are the only one in history to ever be like this. Those famous rulers went wrong majorly by trying to rely too much on brute strength or just wisdom. You have knowledge of your forces strength and weakness, never looking at this ragtag group of rebels as perfect, but seeing the flaws and figuring out how to work around them. You know we aren't big enough to take them on head to head but with your ideas for weapons they won't stand a chance. No one could compare to you and there is no way in hell I would make half as good of a ruler as you do and will. People here are willing to lay down their lives to protect yours so that you will have the ability to be Queen. I am one of those people and soon you will have more, as everyone gets a chance to get to know you even better," Damian was staring at me the entire time and about half way through I cracked falling into tears. Once he realized this after his rant he pulled me into his arms and stroked my hair. "Scarlet you're the only one who can rule. At times you may think yourself inadequate but just remember that just means you are even more worthy of the position. And worthy of everyone's love. If you ever feel that talking to the others won't help you can always come to me Scarlet. I'll do whatever I can to help."

            We sat there for a while him just comforting me before I fell asleep. I hadn't fallen asleep in anyone's arms since I was too young to remember, it felt really nice.

 

 

            I got up changed into a nice gown and matching mask and let 'servants' into the room to do my hair. On the big day either I would do my make-up or Felicia would but for now they just did what they could unless I already did it on most days. The hair girls situated my new crown on my head. This is a smaller one of the new crowns, of which I will have to wear on a daily basis now. This crown will be the official token that shows my rank. Of which is the highest. A knock on my door sounded and one of the girls answered it and bowed.

            "General Blackwell what brings you to the queens quarters?" the girl asks. Her name is Jenny.

            "It's fine Jenny he's one of the trusted inner circle after all. He also volunteered to start being my body guard from today onwards," I stand in my royal cloths and turn to face him. "We have some strategizing to do so once you finish tidying up in here you all can take a break for a while until I am in need of food."

            The girls nodded and bowed and I went on my way. Damian walked beside me and I had to open my fucking mouth. "I'm sorry about last night. It was probably a bit of a burden to have me fall asleep on you."

            I kept my gaze cast down when he pulled me down a secluded hallway out of earshot and he lifted my chin for me to look him in the eyes. His face was deadly serious. "Never, ever, apologize for such a thing. Scarlet you may be queen but that doesn't change the fact that you're still a young female who has a heart. You crying in my arms and passing out meant that you trusted me enough to let that happen and you never apologize for trusting someone close to you, do you understand me? Worrying about such things will only cloud your judgment, especially if I'm concerned. If you worry about something you think you did wrong with me than stop the moment the thought crosses your mind. I will never be upset with such things. You can feel free to be yourself around me, you have always been Scarlet but being raised as Kelly did you good too, it kept you human. You never should apologize for your humanity. And if it's something bigger then I want you to talk to me before jumping to conclusions."

            Damian seemed upset that I would even suggest I apologize for last night, and last night he was upset when I was like that towards that days occurrence. I shyly nodded and we continued on our way. I was very glad I chose the larger mask, I could hide my body's reactions to my one sided love easier this way, but with Damian I still need to be careful. Damian is perceptive and seems to be able to detect everything in me. Why did I have to care for him so much?

            We reached the war chamber and I looked around everyone had worried faces and hadn't even looked up when I entered. "Oh is that how you people react when I recover from an episode?" I knew they were worried about me so I had to speak to calm them down. Felicia looked up and jumped on me. She called me a 'baka' many times, enough times that I had to flick her in the forehead to get her to shut up. "Okay, okay, enough we have business to attend to. Ashton if you even try to yell at me for getting strait to business I will throw your ass in the brig for a week until I need you again. I'm fine and will have fun after we finalize things here. For example what mode of transportation do we want to use, air, land, or metal?"

            We launched into a discussion and had breakfast there. By the time we were approaching lunch I started thinking we'd have that there too but we finished just before we could. For that I was grateful. I ate swiftly in the dinning room of our inner circle section of the base and then went to my room. I told the servants to go to their areas to take time off. I then proceeded to take off my mask and told Damian he could go hold those interviews if he wanted. I would be Kelly for a while and no one has a beef with her. Even the lower people who do know who I am love me so I'm fine. He nodded and said he'll have Alvie monitoring me with the security system to ensure my safety. I rolled my eyes and got changed. I sent Felicia a quick text message to ease her worrying. _about to have fun. Gotta love Alvie and his techno wizard hands. These air gear are great. I'm going to go and carve up the base. Look for me you just might catch a glimpse._ And with that I was off I bladed around the entire base. I had done it plenty often three months prior so people weren't to surprised. Though many of them believe I am a servant of the queens and most of them know my name. When I saw Damian I snickered a bit. I'm always more brave when he's supposed to act like my superior but he is often caught unawares of my talking to him because there are times when I just blow past him. In fact I do that the most. So I kept up my pace and slammed into him. My favorite tactic.

            "Hey watch...it," he looked almost shocked but quickly recovered to keep up appearances.

            "I'm so sorry General Blackwell, the brakes must have been acting up again and there wasn't enough space to maneuver around you," I acted like the innocent 'lesser' member I was supposed to be. I was also known to be like the daughter or the little sister of all the inner circle members. That's how they got away with treating me lighter when I was like this.

            Damian's face softened for about a millisecond before he realized I did that on purpose...again. However he had no proof because everyone was looking away for the moments before the contact. Mix that with the facts that I'm truly queen and when I am 'Kelly' I'm supposed to be like a little sister to him, one that he cherished, he couldn't yell at me. "It's fine Kelly, it probably hurt you more considering your size compared to my strength. Just be more careful next time. I'll have to report this to the Queen again though, I was looking for her elite guard when you bumped into me. Kelly I'd like you to meet two of the first members of the elite guard, Kyle, and Jason. These two will be around the queen a lot to keep her safe from now on."

            I smiled up at them and as I stood did my servants curtsy, the one when I bow my head, "Pleased to meet you. I am a servant of the queen. Though I don't do much per her command and I'm often gone when she's there. I like to be in my room most of the time. My name is Kelly Smith. I just graduated college with the rest of the inner circle. I had nothing to contribute or I would be in on the war discussions too. I'll be sure to let the queen know how fine of gentlemen the two guards I met were." I smile at Damian until the guards opened their big traps.

            "If you're a servant than why don't you go back to work like the lesser you are rather than wasting our air. Go clean a toilet or something and leave us be you insignificant girl," the one Damian had called Kyle had said.

            "Or better yet clean our rooms and pick one of our beds to keep warm until we get back if you have so much free time on your hands," Jason said.

            I was infuriated and put on my stone face. "I suppose I won't tell the queen of how gentlemanly you two are after all. I'll be taking my leave now." I curtsied to them and then turned and smiled, slightly coldly, at Damian before getting on my toes, wrapping my arms around him, and kissed his cheek. Damian in turn wrapped an arm around my waist to say good bye. As I was leaving I noticed the glare that meant those two were in trouble and didn't bat an eye. I instead pulled out my phone and texted him as I slowly bladed away _. Meet me in the war chamber in an hour we have things to discuss._ I turned to look back one last time and saw him nod.

            I got to my room and redid all the work that was done to me earlier. It wasn't hard to do. I removed my eye shadow and replaced my mask. I briskly walked to the war room and everyone could sense my air of anger as I walked through the halls. None got in my way to try to calm me down. They all simply scurried to get out of my way. Upon arrival to the war chamber I saw the two I had met earlier and opened the door. I swiftly closed it behind me and took off my mask. I glared at Damian.

            "Those are the men you trust completely with my safety. Men who want to be in power and use their current power to intimidate those of a lower status. Damian what the hell is wrong with you. They are so different than what our cause is and you chose them!" I was pissed.

            "Kelly let me explain at least," he pleaded. I looked at him with a look that said _you called me what now?_ "I mean Scarlet let me explain."

            "It's QUEEN Scarlet right now. But go ahead. Try to explain why you were about to try and hire two asshats to protect me," I was on the verge of yelling again.

            "They aren't normally like that to those who provide a clean environment and food. They are usually humble. They also are two of the most skilled fighters of your ranks and would be valuable to have in your guard. Kyle is a black belt and Jason is one as well. They both are also skilled with guns, 3-D maneuver gear, and the mechas. They are the men I chose because of their merit and their common attitudes. I already reprimanded them for how they treated you and told them to drop their high and mighty act they were putting on or they were being put back down in the ranks," Damian used this as his case.

            "Fine then. However what kind of elite guard will they be if they don't know the face of who they are protecting. I'll put my mask back on, you will call them in here and I will talk to them and remove my mask. I will warn them that should we deem them no longer worthy of the job they will not be permitted to even attempt to breath a word of my identity or else we would be forced to execute both them and the one they told. That sound fair enough?" I challenged Damian.

            "Yes my queen," Damian bowed. He went to the door after I put my mask back on and he called them in.

            "I hear you two are to be members of my elite guard. As such a certain level of trust is required. I will warn you now. If you learn my identity and breath a word of it outside of my elite guard or the inner circle then we will be forced to execute both you and the one you told. If you do not wish to be responsible for such a thing then I suggest you quit and leave now because I intend to reveal my identity now. Do you both understand me?" I announced.

            They nodded and I removed my mask.


	4. Chapter 3: The Start of a New Reign

Chapter 3

The Start of a New Reign

           

            The men gasped and were about to try and flounder around when I held up my hand. "You should have been more careful with who you talk to like that when you already knew your queen wore masks. You didn't know which member of the entire association was the queen. And further more I had stated that the queen 'wished' me to not do any work. I said that I WOULD be part of the inner circle if I had something to contribute. That suggests a closeness to the inner circle and therefore in the way of life would be a higher rank than you even as a 'mere servant'. You were both careless and will be punished severely if I hear of such reckless attitudes from you two ever again. I don't say this but I partially wear the mask so that people will give each other a chance and treat each other as equals to a degree. Now you may speak."

            "We are so sorry Your Majesty. There is no excuse for how we treated you back there and we should have known better than to act that way carelessly. Please give us leniency," the two said in unison almost as if they had rehearsed it.

            "Seeing as you have only acted like this, this one time; and seeing as General Blackwell already yelled at you the most I will punish you with is a weeks kitchen duty. Separately," I reply with a shake of my head and a heavy sigh. "However next time, leniency will be the last thing on my mind."

            They began to shake in their boots again and I was satisfied. I dismissed them and had Damian hang back. I wanted to talk to him about the future members. I want those members given a pre-warning so I don't need to say all that again, and I want him to pick them with not just my safety but the entirety of me in mind. I knew it's a lot to ask but something must be done.

            "Damian I'm sorry I was so angry earlier but I believe I have every right to be when treated like that and still having those two in the elite guard," I sigh. "I trust your judgment, you know that, but I want to make sure you're not just looking at the safety that those you pick will provide for me, but keep in mind the entirety of me as well. And make sure they stay true to the cause. They will be under some of the highest scrutiny until they gain my unadulterated trust. Or the closest they can get to it rather. I believe in you and your judgment more than most, but anyone's judgment can be clouded when they have something they find important enough. Believe me, I'm well aware."

            "Quick question," I nod at him so as to not interrupt his train of thought. "Is it Queen Scarlet or just Scarlet right now? Cause I'd like to know before I answer."

            Again I sigh and then I smile up at him. "Let's go to my room and we can talk with less risk of prying ears of any kind." We go to my room and I lock the servants door after I left a sign on it saying " _In private Meeting_ " and turned back to him. "How about I'm Kelly Smith from our time together rather than anyone special."

            "That's just it Kelly, you've always been special. You're the one who had the brain to think all this up. I'm just a brute force guy and good at some strategizing. Kane has been close with you longer, and I swear he acts like your slave...despite having a girlfriend. I want to follow your parameters but you are my one thing and I wont let you get hurt," he is too good at making some of these speeches.

            "Such kind words are appreciated Damian. However the fact remains that only those with the objective in mind, decent behavior, AND skill, should be permitted to be members of my elite guard," I say to him.

            "I understand, really. But I can't bear the thought of your getting hurt Kelly. I hope you'll forgive me. Anyways I think it's about time for dinner now lets go meet up with Felicia and the guys," he almost mockingly bows. "My queen."

 

 

 

            We got to dinner and began eating with my elite guard nearby and I had an evil thought. I leaned to my left to talk to Felicia. "Hey get this. Those two were so rude to me before they found out my identity while I was blading. One of them even suggested I 'keep their beds warm' if you know what I mean. And yet still here they are...hired to protect me."

            I quickly tell Kane to grab her and keep her from attacking the two. I then look at my elite guard. "Just letting you know. She's a bit pissed about earlier. And if I released her she would likely nearly kill you both. Be grateful I'm having her held down."

            The two pale and bow in gratitude to me. And then we begin discussing the timing to start traveling to the capitol. This is the life of those inner circle members. We also discussed celebrating Damian's twenty second birthday which would come up just before we arrived at the capitol. He groaned the moment I brought it up. It was a dinner filled with business and pleasure and I enjoyed it.

            "I don't want a party I intend to spend the entire day of my birthday alone somewhere. Not with a bunch of people talking to me," he starts to sweat drop as he changes to a very cold attitude. I wonder what it could be.

            "Well that's to bad. You're an inner circle member and are having a party and celebrating with the entire base," I pout. Even if my elite guard is here I still intend to act as if they weren't. "Please Damian. It would be our first party as Monarchy."

            He seems to get even more nervous. "I'm sorry Scarlet but I really just don't want to have a party. I want to spend the day alone somewhere. Or we could have the base stop for twenty four hours on my birthday and let me be alone off the base." He said hopefully.

            "Don't be silly. We'll be in the middle of nowhere on that day. How do you intend to get food and water if you're alone in the middle of nowhere," I am starting to feel hurt that he's fighting this so much.

            "I'm sorry. But I just...I just need to be alone that day. I can't explain it," Damian gets up and leaves the room.

            I look at my circle of friends and see the shock and confusion on their faces. "Excuse me." I get up leaving half my dinner untouched.

            I quickly ran to catch up to Damian and threw my arms around him from behind. Tears were streaming down my face and I had even left my mask. I was lucky that no one was in the halls yet. Damian tensed.

            "I'm sorry. You don't have to have a party. Just...please don't hate me," I cry into his back as he relaxed.

            I felt Damian turn around and he threw his arms around me before picking me up and clutching me to his chest while holding me marital style. He stroked my back and my hair for a while as he walked to his room and laid me down on his bed so he can hug me easier.

            He sighed. "Scarlet I don't hate you. I could never hate you in a million years. There's just some things going on with me that I can't explain to you yet. I'm sorry but I can't have a party. For everyone's own good."

            "Can't you try to explain it. I don't understand. You had parties for your birthday all through college. What makes this birthday so special?" I had to know. If I didn't, then I won't know what to think.

            "Sigh. Scarlet, me and my family are different than most people. On our twenty second birthday we have to be secluded so we can't hurt anyone while we're in pain. We have a tradition to have your young, as we word it, isolated in the woods on their twenty second birthday so as to not hurt those who cannot defend themselves. I don't know how else to explain it other than...I'm a werewolf. I am not just a werewolf though. I'm the next in line for Alpha of my pack which is all the werewolves of the world. My pack is the head pack and all other packs listen to us," he looks at me in the eyes holding my face to see how I would react.

            "You idiot. Why didn't you just say so," I bury my face in his chest again screaming. "Damn it that just makes you hotter than you already are." I immediately realized my mistake and my eyes widen as I throw my hands over my mouth.

            Embarrassed I sat up and turned around covering my face with my hands. Damian pulls me back towards him laying down on the bed and tries to pry my hands away from my face. Due to his strength he succeeded. My eyes however stay firmly shut in embarrassment. Damian then laughs his deep melodic laugh that draws my eyes to look at him.

            "Well if I had known how you felt about me and this stuff I would have told you sooner. The moment I looked into your eyes I knew we'd be together forever. It's..." he was going to continue before I interrupted him.

            "It's a werewolf thing," I smile still blushing.

            "Ha-ha, yeah. I don't have mate marks yet because I haven't had my first change but after I do. I won't be able to hold you and help you through the pain of the mate marks appearing through magic on your skin. Our marks will match and because it's you I know they'll be absolutely beautiful," Damian leans down and kisses me.

            I kiss him back real quick before I hold up my hand and then one finger to my mouth. I silently get up and quietly walk over to the door. I open it swiftly causing every single one of those who were leaning against it trying to hear us better fall into the room. All five of our friends and my elite guard were all sprawled on the floor in front of me.

            I hear Damian as he begins to growl and he walked over to the pile of people and lifted my elite guard who happened to be on top. "You two are real idiots aren't you," he growled barely containing himself.

            I snort. "Just the two of them? Based in this display I'd say our friends have lost IQ points. Who's bright Idea was this anyways?" I ask. Every one of the guys pointed at Felicia...Felicia pointed at Kane. Then laughed. "I get it. You think it's funny Felicia..." I get a dark look in my eyes. The one that has scared my friends since the beginning every time I got it. "I'm considering the brig. But no, I have a better punishment in mind for you. One that involves no weapons at all. And one that will suit this situation just fine. You will help train the newer soldiers without any weapons. You can only defend."

            She paled a bit and walked away. I looked at the others and they ran. I knew my condition was starting to catch up to me after running like that and was getting a fever. I wanted everyone but Damian out. I felt safe with Damian. But didn't want to show such weakness in front of the others. I fell back into his chest and he caught me with a worried expression. I smile up at him weakly and his eyes widen as he placed a hand on my forehead and cursed at the heat radiating from it. Damian quickly lifted me off my feet and got me into my room. He laid me down on my bed and was beginning to fuss when I grabbed his hand. He knelt next to the bed holding my hand and kissed my palm looking at me with his worried eyes.

            "I'm fine. I just ran to get to you earlier and pushed myself too hard trying to outrun any who tried following me. It's my fault not yours," I smile at him as best as I can.

            "I should have noticed sooner. I'm sorry Scarlet. I didn't even think about it," Damian looks at me as if he felt responsible.

            "It's fine Damian. I just need some rest. But...um...can you...um...stay here...with me tonight?" I blush as I ask him. Damian smiles ever so softly and nods. He climbs onto the bed and holds me, stroking my hair until I fall asleep.

 

 

 

            The next morning I wake up and Damian is still there. Holding me to make me more comfortable. I smile up at him sleepily and he kisses my forehead. It was almost nine thirty and I was shocked I had slept that much. I then realized the servants might have shown up while I slept. Damian laughed as if he could read my mind.

            "I made sure none of the maids came in yet. I locked the door shortly after you fell asleep. You're fine. If you want to rest here for a bit longer then that's fine," Damian smiles at me.

            "Yeah. But I wanted to talk to you. About your being a werewolf. If you don't mind," I say blushing.

            "If it's you I don't mind at all," he smiles softly at me. "Ask whatever you want."

            "That whole mate thing," I blush harder and look away. "Does that mean that I'm your one true love like in all those books or is it something else for real?"

            Damian laughed. "I find it interesting that that's your first question and not which form is real. The wolf man, the wolf, or the giant wolf. But to answer your question yes you are my one true love, I will be a friend, a lover, or a protector for you. Whatever you need me to be I will be. Also it's the giant wolf one."

            I laugh this time. "I figured that one out. The Giant wolf was the only one that seemed the most plausible. If someone transformed into a wolf they'd not be the size of a normal wolf. It just wouldn't make as much sense, plus it's not as magical that way. But the mate thing is...well it is um...a bit overwhelming I suppose. Being the one person that someone can ever love. It feels like a big responsibility."

            "If we truly wanted to we could remove the bond and I'd be free to love whomever I wished. However I am just fine with this bond. No matter how you choose to go about it," Damian smiled gently at me.

            "I said it's a lot of responsibility, not that I don't like it," I blush and look away again.

            Damian gently grabs my face and turns it to face him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me." He kissed me passionately.

            A little while later I got dressed and had done my own hair. Simply leaving it down. I placed my crown on my head and walked around with Damian. I told him to take me with him to conduct the rest of the interviews. By the end of the day I had ten Elite guard members not including Damian. They all now know my Identity and have been properly warned. Now I knew we were ready to go. I called the base to their screens or to the main hall to give the announcement of our going to the capitol in the morning. The systems were ready and so were the people. We'd be traveling in the air and get there in two weeks. I had gotten my hair done better for the announcement too. Now we are ready to go to the capitol. Now I am ready to save this corrupted world.

            Later that day I go to the inner circle quarters and dismiss the two guards I had with me. I told them I was going to meet up with General Blackwell right away. It was no lie but I wasn't going to say where we were meeting. I intend to spend time with my new hot werewolf boyfriend and I intend to do so alone. I get to Damian's room and knock blushing.

            "Hello. Oh Scarlet come on in," Damian opened the door wider and I stepped in. Once the door was closed he grabbed me and kissed me passionately like he had the night before.

            "Hello to you too, my delicious new boyfriend," I smiled a bit lazily at him sated from the kiss.

            "I'm glad you could come my sexy girlfriend," he smiled back at me seductively. "Won't you join me in some fun times?"

            "Depends what fun times would those be?" I was being a bit playful. "After all I don't think we could do certain things in your room."

            "No I suppose right now we couldn't could we. Well shall we go to your room then? So that we can do whatever you wanted," he grabbed me by the waist and kissed me again.

            "Hm, perhaps that would be a good idea. Shall we go and say we're having a meeting or should we make our relationship public and make sure no one tries a pass at what's mine?" I grabbed his ass and smiled impishly.

            He responded to me with a sexy growl and grabbed mine as well. I put my arms around his neck and jumped. He held me up with my legs around him and kissed me passionately. We made out for what seemed like forever but was more like a minute. And he gave me a sated smile.

            "I'm pretty sure they already know. They eavesdropped last night remember," he laughed. "Oh well the only real reason for us to not be in my room would be to not keep them up."

            I smiled at him and nodded. He took me to my room and when we got there gently took off my mask. My crown came next. Then my hair was taken down. I lifted his shirt and he broke away just long enough to take it completely off. He unzipped the back of my dress and I unzipped his pants. We slip open the servants door and put a do not disturb sign on it without being seen. Then looked at each other in nothing but our underwear and Damian got an evil smirk on his face. I was almost scared, almost. He was on top of me in less than a second and had me held up against the wall claiming my mouth with his and not letting go. We were becoming each other's air. I loved him, I knew it instantly.

            "We going to have fun or just kiss while nearly naked?" I decided to be a bit impish.

            He got an evil look again and grabbed his pants off the floor reached into his pocket and pulled out a little velvet box. I knew instantly what it was, any girl would,  and tears sprung to my eyes.

            "I thought this would be a delicious time to ask," Damian smiled at me.

            "To ask what exactly?" I knew what but I played coy. I thought it would be a good idea.

            Damian got down on one knee in front of me. In all of his almost naked glory. Smiled nervously up at me and asked. "Scarlet Rosen. Kelly Smith. Queen Scarlet. Whatever you want to be called in a moment like this. Will you marry me?" He laughed a bit in the middle of it but it was understandable.

            "I would never dream of saying anything other than yes to you. Damian you have no idea how happy I am right now," I cry a bit as he slides the ring on my left ring finger just before I jump on him.

            Damian laughed a bit and kissed me. "I think I have a bit of an idea." He said just before claiming me in another passionate kiss.

            He unhooked my bra as I pushed down on his underwear just before he pushed me down on the bed. He kicked out of his boxers and climbed on top of me pulling my bra away from me. I let him look at the bazookas I called boobs and put my hand to the side of his face. He kissed my palm and then my forehead. My temple. My cheek. My ear. My mouth lasted longer. My neck. My collar bone. Then finally he claimed one of my breasts in his mouth and the other in his hand. My body reacted instantly and violently. My back arched and he sucked harder before he bit slightly. Then he switched breasts and slipped his spare hand down to my panties. My hands flew to his shoulders and I finally realized I would be losing my virginity tonight. He looked up at me and kissed me to reassure me that he would be careful. And I nodded. His hand plunged into my underwear and ever so gently stroked the folds of my pussy. I moaned because it felt so right to be with him.

            "I'm yours Damian. Play with me all you like, just don't stop," I moan to him begging for more.

            "I am more than willing to comply with that command," he grinned and slid one finger in.

            My moans grew as he played with me more. Finally he grabbed my panties and practically ripped them off throwing them across the room. He repositioned us so I was on top and he was underneath. My head in perfect position to suck his hardening cock as he licked my slick folds wetting them faster. I grabbed hold of his long shaft and he jerked a bit. I started to stroke him gently at first but gradually growing a bit more rough before I finally brought my mouth to it. I opened my mouth wide and put his hard thing in my mouth to suck it. As my tongue circled his cock my pussy felt about ready to burst and I released him to shout.

            Almost roughly Damian threw me back first onto the bed and we were facing each other once again. My wet pussy was dripping and twitching for him and I knew what he was waiting for instinctually. I raised my hips and begged.

            "Damian...I want it. Please give me your cock," I was nowhere near as embarrassed as I thought I would be.

            "Your wish is my command," he then leaned down to whisper to me. "Tell me if it hurts and we'll stop okay?"

            I nodded and he lined it up. Slowly I could feel his warm thing entering me. I let out a cry. It was a mixture of pain and pleasure. Damian asked if he should stop but I just smiled and shook my head. I told him I was fine and to continue. Slowly but surely his long shaft slid into me and I could finally feel when he was all the way in. Funny thing is I felt relieved. He slowly began to move and find his rhythm and we spent the rest of the day and half the night fucking each other silly. It was paradise. When we finally fell asleep we were still connected and my head was perfectly tucked into his shoulder.

 

            The next morning we woke up peacefully in each other's arms. I was happy, and based on the look on his face he was too. I smiled up at him when I realized he was awake.

            "Good Morning Scarlet. Are you ready to head to the capitol? Cause you need to get up. We have two hours and our queen needs to start the launch," he smiled down at me.

            "Fine," I sighed wanting to stay like this forever. "But you need to help me get dressed. We can let them all know that we are engaged at the party but I'll need to wear gloves over the ring until then. And my dresses have a tendency to be difficult."

            "Okay I think I can deal with that," he laughed. "But I want your help too. So we'll need to go to my room soon."

            "Well first we get dressed, then we can let the maids in, and then we can go to your room. So if you would rather go to your room after helping me dress, I'll be there shortly after," I smile at him.

            "Maybe we should shower first," he says with the slightest glint in his eyes.

            "I think so," I kiss him and he gets up, with me still in his arms. We go to the bathroom and he turns on the shower. It swiftly gets warm enough to enter. We both get in the shower and he grabs me by the waist. Kissing me he grabs the body wash. He starts to clean me himself. When he reaches my pussy he softly rubs it. I cry out a bit but then he moves on. Jerk, two can play that game. I grab the body wash when he's done and begin washing him. When I reach his dick a slowly stroke it a few times before I move on and he jerks when I do. Once I'm finished we rinse off in the water. We go at it again in the shower and then finally finish showering. I rap my hair after we get out and walk over to my closet wrapped in another towel. Damian was able to just swiftly rub his hair and put on his clothes from last night. I picked out just the right dress and grabbed to matching mask. It was a strapless dress and entirely a scarlet red. The bust is slightly cinched and the skirt is large and cinched in many places. The top cinch right above the skirt has three roses in a bunch right on top. Each cinch has another rose. My mask is made of the same fabric except in black with the roses on the side in the same red. I wore golden heel sandals and a golden necklace with a key as the pendant layered with a black choker necklace with a red rose in the center and rose earrings. Damian zipped up the dress and helped with all the buttons. I then put on a pair of silken black long gloves over the ring he gave me. He then let in the hair girls first to help situate the mask in the hairdo they would do. Until they finished I had to hold the mask in place. My hair was half up half down in a lovely curly masterpiece. There was a bit of a hair teased bump where the crown would be situated in a moment and several curls pinned up behind that. The mask was tied within the hair to create a more natural look. They then pinned the crown in front of the bump and let in the make-up girls. They did my eyes ever so slightly through the mask, made my lips a lovely red, put on some blush and called me done. I got up and opened my main door to discover Kyle and Jason waiting by my door. They upon noticing me, which took all of one second, bowed. I sighed.

            "What are you two doing here? I'm in the main seven area. I'm in no danger here," I look at them still bowing.

            They finally stand up. "General Blackwell called us a bit before he left to come and guard outside your door. Chase and Kirk are outside your other door. He told us to escort you to his room once you were ready."

            I sigh again. Of course Damian ordered four guards to watch my room. "Let's go."

            "The Queen is walking. I repeat the queen is walking," they say into their earpiece...really?

            I got to Damian room and enter without knocking. I didn't even blush when I say him shirtless...much. "Really, four guards? At eight in the morning? You're ridiculous."

            His turn to blush. "Sorry I can't help but worry about you. Especially when we just had sex for like nine hours straight. You were a virgin until last night and you should be rather weak today. And you're now covered in my scent so any werewolf that wants to take the pack from me now would know how to get to me. Is now a bad time to mention  that half your guard is werewolves?"

            "I get that you worry. I am a little weak today. And that was probably the worst time to mention that because now I'm really embarrassed," I bury my face in his bare chest before continuing. "I can understand one or two this early but four? Was that really necessary?"

            "With how far that scent travelled last night, yes. I was getting texts the entire time congratulating me for getting some. All of which I saw this morning. Only werewolves would smell it...well werewolves and vampires but we don't have any blood suckers. But that just means we need to be extra careful in case any wolf on this vessel is more of an enemy than a friend to me," he caressed my cheek. "Most of the wolves will be overly protective of you, now that you're clearly their Alpha's mate. Others will want to take you to drive me mad and attack me to win Alpha status. Please bear with it."

            I sigh. "Only because it's for you. Now come one we need to finish getting you ready. We need to be in the main hall in half an hour."

            I help him with the clothes that are difficult for him. We left and had four guards tailing us. I got to the main hall and everyone turned towards me. I smiled at my subjects. The people who all call me queen. They bowed upon my entrance, and a speech was now necessary.  They all stood just before I began my speech.

            "People of Lanayla who are upset with the current government, today we take a step closer to a better life. A monarchy where the people get a say. Much like in Greece.  Many things will still be held to a vote, though several laws of importance will not. We can no longer be separate states but regions. We will still have some individuality between each region, but we cannot accept being separate from our government any longer. For if we tolerate thins any longer They will take us for granted. No, no longer shall we sit back and accept this we will begin to be oppressed. Let us start off on our journey to the right government, the long lasting government. We shall rise, the ultimate power. All hail Monarchy."

            This was my speech and the entire hall repeated the last line to me. I pressed the button and the vessel we were on rose into the air. This was like the even more advanced version of Marvel's Avengers Helocarrier. Similar shape too. We decided ultimately none of the other ways of travel felt right so we lifted into the air as the entire vessel. We didn't like the idea of separating. Not right now. So we flew over the cities cloaked and would go at a slow speed so as to get there in two weeks. Just after Damian's birthday. This was the start of a Monarchy in Lanayla. It was the calm before the storm. The war would start in two weeks. Lanayla will call us terrorists and fight us. But when people hear our speech that I will give many just might change sides. Those who don't just might be forced into battle. We will hope that as few lives as possible will be lost. But they will likely die. We discovered that Howard Good was a spy and hadn't earned himself any information about us that he could send so he went to a last resort. He wasn't in the barracks for soldiers but for engineers. Sadly we will have to publicly execute him at the capitol before we begin. My tears will show my compassion, and his death will show my will. I will send his body to his family. I will make sure his death is quick and when he returns to his family he will be basically ready for burial. I will have him cleaned up and put into nicer clothes. I will apologize to the family of him and all those who will lose their lives. This is how we start a new reign.


	5. Chapter 4: Parties, Wars, and Love

Chapter 4

Parties, Wars, and Love

 

            I decided to throw a launch party so people are rotating out of their stations a bit so they can attend. Nothing can be left unmanned. But we get to have fun. Finally later in the day I came to the point where I could not keep it in anymore. I called the party to attention for an announcement.

            "I have a bit of a confession to make. Last night was a magical night for me," I take off my gloves. "General Damian Blackwell proposed to me in private. We are now engaged so this party is doubling as my and his engagement announcement I suppose. Please enjoy yourselves for the rest of the party."

            There was a loud sigh as half the guys in the room had to give up on dating or marrying the Queen and most the girls felt romance in the air. The loudest thing to me however was the gasp of our friends. I almost winced but people were still looking up here and my guards were nearby.

            "So when were you planning to tell us?" Kane and Felicia asked at the same time. Kane being supportive and Felicia feeling betrayed for not hearing about it sooner.

            "Um just then...when I told everyone. Sorry guys but there wasn't exactly much time to tell you," I responded to them.

            "Felicia I would have asked you about the ring but I figured Ember would help me with it more without nearly as much rejection which I would get from you. Sorry but she thinks that my picking it makes it all the more special. All she did was give me guide lines," Damian smiled and put his arm around me.

            "Well you better show me that rock or you're going to have a code ten on your hands," We paled and I shoved my hand out.

            A code ten is a class ten hissy fit from Felicia. And by hissy fit I mean her taking her 3-D Maneuver gear for a joyride while screaming and often having something important to one of us; whoever she is upset with; that she threatens to destroy and almost always does if we don't do what she wants. We had to make a code ten to let the medical ward know that there may be some injuries. And let everyone else know to run and hide so they don't get injured. It's a really annoying code that would likely end up with who knows how many people on this base going crazy to protect me because they're wolves and Damian is their Alpha. While the rest of the Wolves try to capture me and the rest of the base run and hide. Worst code ever.

            "No need for that Fel. Seriously," I breath out. "But isn't the ring perfect.  For me anyways. There's a rose made out of rubies and diamonds surrounding it. It's absolutely perfect."

            "Eh he could have done better. It's a bit big. How do you plan to fight with that on?" Felicia asked.

            I hadn't thought of that but then I saw the twinkle in Damian's eye and knew he had. "Did you really think I would get her the perfect ring without buying another one for her to wear into battle? I mean honestly, I'm the one she goes to for half her strategy." He pulled out another velvet box and pulled out a smaller ring. It was three diamonds along the band with a red rose underneath them seen clearly. It was a beautiful ring.

            "Damian this one's beautiful too. Thank you," I get on my toes and kiss his cheek. Then I laugh and wipe away the lipstick I got on him.

            "If I find you didn't plan to get this ring so she can battle easier there will be hell to pay," Felicia says to him.

            "Oh leave him alone Felicia. Of course he planned it. Maybe not before he saw the rings but once he decided to get the one I will wear most often," I smile at him.

            "Besides no amount is too high for you," Damian smiles at me in return and most the guys gag.

            "Oh grow up guys. What I'm still peeved about is you two not telling us before you told the rest of the base," Kane looks unhappy with us.

            "Oh come on Kane like you couldn't see it coming. How many of you knew we liked each other but kept quiet about it to both of us?" I asked. All but Felicia raised their hands. "And by that I mean didn't tell one of us either how obvious it was that the other liked them or how much you were told how they liked the other." Felicia's hand raised too. She had talked about me liking Damian to me plenty. "Okay then you all should have seen this coming after the other night."

            They all mumble and grumble in agreement and we go back to the party. The first party in two weeks. I plan to give Damian a party the night before his birthday. That way he can be alone on his birthday but still have a party. And this way I can celebrate two weeks of engagement with him. I refuse to marry him until after the new Lanaylan civil war. That way we are more secure in our future. So instead I plan to shower him with affection for the next two weeks.

 

            A week later me and Damian were seeing each other almost every other night. I was happy but also beginning to get nervous. I practice my speech often and watch the progress of the travel. I over see the final last minute tests and preparations and walk around the deck reassuring everyone of their work and progress. I spent so much time cheering up everyone else I spent hardly any time to myself. Finally in the middle of the country Damian had had enough.

            "You'll have another episode at this rate. You need to take a break and relieve yourself of stress," Damian said to me.

            "I think she takes care of her stress enough already," Felicia mumbled. I haven't spent much time with her as girlfriends since I got engaged.

            "Very funny Felicia but do you really think sex is HER cure all," he gives her a glare that causes the wolves around us to shift uncomfortably but only manages to make Felicia turn and cross her arms with a loud harrumph.

            "Um sir how does Her Majesty relieve stress exactly...other than the afore mentioned," Jason asked.

            "Oh for crying out loud. Me and Damian don't Fuck as often as you think we happen to actually enjoy each other's company. And watch it Jason I have not forgotten who said what when the three of us met," I said and did the same thing as Felicia without the turn.

            "But to answer your question she shops and or blades. I think she needs an and," Damian looked at me. "And you will stop this vessel above the next city for supplies. You and Felicia will go shop for fun. Then the skate park to blade, and then come back. We will shadow you the entire time. I'll stay with you two if need be. However I think Felicia wants the girl time. It's happening got it. You are stopping this base and will do so at the next city," He says very strictly.

            He may be an Alpha wolf but he has yet to shift and I am one girl he will not command. It was happening anyways but I had planned to stop a few cities later. Felicia did need the girl time. I'll do what he asked but he is about to get an earful. My anger was so explosive that it was almost like an anime.

            "I'm sorry but would you repeat that last bit. I believe it sounded like a command," I look up at him. "If I heard correctly you have some apologizing for your tone to do. You may be the one I love but remember the bylaws we set before all this. Think back to the beginning. The royal family will keep the last name of Rosen forever and no matter the gender the one deemed successor will rule this kingdom not their spouse nor significant other. Damian you must be a bit careful. You have come out of your shell quite a bit. But you need to learn how to hold your tongue at times like these. You're lucky my plan was to stop a few cities after the next and your, request we shall call it, is not much of a difference. But you must be careful with your tone from now on. I will accept you request this time. Do not expect such leniency next time."

            The wolves paled thinking he was about to explode even worse. He was an Alpha close to his shift and that can be dangerous. Instead he pulled me into his embrace to whispered an apology to me.

            "I'm sorry Scar. I just worry about you is all. Forgive me?" he kissed my forehead and I smiled.

            "Of course I do. But please I know my limits. I just like to push them at times," I get on my toes to full on kiss him. "So don't worry so much."

            "I can't help but worry when it's you. You mean the world to me Scarlet," he holds me tight.

            I get a text message and recognize the name. Damian had transferred to our school after she had left but Felicia knew her too. When my eyes lit up both Damian and Felicia look at me puzzled so I show Felicia and she smiles. "Damian it looks like I have another reason to stop there. Me and Felicia have someone to pick up."

            "Who? I thought we had everyone," Damian looks at me puzzled.

            "Someone who couldn't make it until now that I knew back in high school. She left just before you arrived. You remember me telling you about Kathrin right?" my smile only widens. I missed her. She got to go on to her dream job in the middle of her junior year when she transferred out. Now that she has completed her apprenticeship she can join us. And she happens to be in the next town over. Her text read _I'm finally done and can be free to be my own head chef. I'm in Hazen city. Come pick me up and I'll cook for you._ Funny thing is I would have turned this whole base around for her. The Scarlet Rose is this "ships" name, and it would have done a U-turn if I had passed that city. Me and Kathrin had a blast together. Without her I probably would have come close to breaking down but she finally made me feel like a normal teenager for a while there. Even if it was only when we were together for that short amount of time.

            I walk to the main deck and tell everyone that we will be stopping in Hazen city to re-group, re-supply, and enjoy ourselves a bit. When I finish I head to my room and change ready to blade, shop, and meet up with Kathrin. I wear something tomboyish with a hint of girly-girl. Skinny jeans that are looser and easy to move in, and a black shirt that has a red rose with dots of sparkles in a swirl within the rose. I put on my boot type blades with the wheels that will hide when I say. Grabbing my Helmet I ride out and meet Felicia. I made a deal with her that we could hang out alone for an hour before picking up Kathrin. However Felicia will leave about half an hour after that. I would like to spend some time with Kathrin by myself, after all I got a lot closer to her than Felicia. Both me and Kathrin love Felicia dearly but find her too much to handle after enough time, she can't always control her impulses and that causes us to have to try and keep a constant eye on what she's doing. Not to mention she likes to focus on just her. It feels like she can't handle not having my full attention at times, even when she had dated someone herself.

            I passed many people on my way to the exit to meet Felicia. We were going to be over the city any minute and we don't intend to just file out politely in an orderly fashion. Besides if the guard can't keep up with us this way then how will they ever be able to guard on the battle field? I finally saw Felicia just before we entered Hazen city airspace. She's in her blades too. We smile because we know that in these we can handle this fall. It's gotten to the point where my adrenaline barely hits good rollercoaster levels as we do this.

            "Ready? I don't want to leave like a boring normal person," I smiled like a fool and held up Kathrin's blades that I would hand over to the first guard I see before the drop. I spot Chase, he's such a sweetheart compared to the others and I approach him. "Hey Chase would you do me a favor?"

            "Yes, Your...er...I mean sure Kelly. What is it you need?" Chase responds. So I hand him the bag.

            "Bring this to me in an hour for the person we're picking up. Thanks," I open a door and the wind whips my hair around under my helmet. "see ya soon."

            Money, credit cards, and phone in my bra and Felicia right behind me, I fall backwards out of The Scarlet Rose and free fall towards the city. I finally level myself out and spread my arms and legs out next to me. By now Chase would have sounded the silent alarm that I got away from Guard protection and Damian would be furious but not very surprised. I look to my left and see Felicia in the same position as me two seconds later we both did a flip and aimed our legs for the side of a building. Upon scraping the side of the building the Air Treks, inspired by the anime Air Gear, activated and helped slow our acceleration even faster and allowing us to catch some ledges eventually and ride them. We keep riding and slowly descending until we reach an area big enough to do a power slide stop, the only stop that can be achieved at this velocity. Upon stopping we grin like idiots and everyone in the park around us stares at our entrance shocked. Finally I calm down a bit and find the closest adult female.

            "Hi can you direct me to the mall? Me and my friend would like to go shopping but aren't familiar with the area," I smile kindly at the woman and she looks shocked to be asked.

            "Oh um sure. You just take that road there for about five miles then turn right and in about two miles it will appear on your right," she explained to me.

            "Thanks, oh and if some guys come looking for us don't be alarmed. We know them and just ditched them in a sense. Just tell them where we are and they will come find us themselves," I laugh a bit at her look of horror. "Only if you come across them of course."

            I go grab Felicia and pull her towards the street the lady pointed out to me. After her realizing I knew where I was going she happily followed me. We bladed down the street going faster than cars. I think we went so fast the police almost didn't notice us. But they did and of course I wasn't about to turn it into a run from the law.

            "Are you two aware that you're breaking the speed limits?" The officer asked.

            "Yes officer. But in all fairness we don't have to be on the streets we just don't feel like wall climbing right now," without his noticing I put away the wheels of my Air Treks and Felicia did the same. "Besides we're pedestrians not drivers nor bicyclists so no law was broken here."

            He looks shocked. "How did you break the speed limit on foot?" He asked and I looked at Felicia with a face that said, _should we show the poor sap?_ She just shrugs so I look at the officer again.

            "It's simple, our shoes," I tell him. He looks at our shoes and sees normal shoes. "Right now they're normal shoes but with one kick they become roller blades." I kick my heels together and suddenly become about an inch and a half taller. He looks shocked. "While roller bladestes are also supposed to follow traffic laws there is not a law regarding these. As the government doesn't know they exist. You're the first government worker to find out."

            The officer looks surprised and confused. "But if you bought them, that means that the government has to know about them."

            "Not if I got them as a gift from their inventor. They haven't hit market and probably won't for another two years or so. Therefore, we couldn't break the law as there is no law to be broken," I smile at him and he just walks away and we go on our merry way to the mall.

            Once we got to the mall we enjoyed shopping for a bit when I heard a growl behind me and smiled. Turning around I hug Damian and let him sniff me making sure I'm fine. Once he's done he pushes me back a bit to look me in the eyes.

            "Why would you do something so reckless? What would you have done if someone had decided to try and mug you or something? I wasn't there to stop it," Damian said worried about me.

            "A, I wasn't alone and you know that. B, I had been prepared. C, we had our Air treks for a quick escape. And D, I knew it wouldn't take long for you to find me. I had faith in you, and knew you wouldn't risk me being without you guys for long. Now run along we still have forty-five minutes before we are going to get Kathrin and we would like our girl time," I smile at him and kiss him to get him to move his hot ass out of sight.

            After Damian and the guards were out of sight we resumed our shopping. By the end of the forty-five minutes of just me and Felicia we had ten shopping bags and sodas. The bags were getting annoying so I got an idea and brought Felicia to the side and put down the bags grinning. I pulled out my phone and called Damian.

            "Need something gorgeous?" Damian asked when he answered.

            "Nothing big. Could we get someone to pick up our bags, they're exhausting to carry," I replied and knowing he was watching I gave a slight pout.

            "Haha, no need to pout I'm on my way. I'll have a couple of the men bring the bags back to the Scarlet Rose and put them in the inner circle common room," Damian smiled as he walked up with three guards. Kyle Jason, and Sam. "That way you can be free to do whatever else for the rest of the day." He had hung up once I saw him and he was within earshot.

            "Thanks babe," I smile and peck his lips. "Hey is Chase still waiting on the sidelines? He has Kathrin's blades."

            "You would have some made for her. And yes he is, though I don't know why you didn't just mail them to her," Damian wrapped his arms around my waist. A look of bliss on his face from the contact.

            "Because these things haven't hit the market yet. Alvie still is the only one who knows how to make them right and if someone reverse engineered them it would suck ass. Besides that's way too expensive," I grinned up at him. Suddenly my phone vibrates and I see a text message from Kathrin. She had set up a public place for us to meet and play in our blades. A local skate park. She said it was huge and sent me the address. I looked over at Felicia and nodded, goofy grin still plastered on my face. "Hey babe, do you think you could help us get here?"

            Damian looked at the address and then typed something in his phone, soon after he got a message and grinned. "Yes, follow me. Alvie sent a car." Damian loves his cars and loves to drive. I smile as I shake my head at how easy it is to please this man. I bet if you asked him what made him happy he'd reply saying all he needed was his girl and his cars; though he might say toys, after all he does like a good weapon.

            We get out front of the mall and a car pulls up with no driver. Smiling like a child on Christmas Damian opened my door for me then high tailed it to the driver's seat.

            "Scarlet why do you always get shotgun?" Felicia asked and I rolled my eyes smiling.

            "We went over this already. Shotgun rules, you have to be outside and in view of the car before you can call shotgun, whoever calls it first gets it, however the driver gets veto power, also the drivers significant other always gets shotgun unless there is a passenger that they feel deserves the front seat more, be it due to the passengers age or just closeness. Also I'm the queen," I turn in my seat and smile brightly at her pouting face."If you keep pouting and whining about it than I'll send you back to the Scarlet Rose and you'll have to wait until we get back before you get to see Kathrin again. You shouldn't pout like this when you're about to see an old friend."

            "Fine. But you still owe me Kathrin time Scarlet," Felicia said.

            "And Felicia would you start calling me Kelly until we're done here? If someone heard you and happened to take a picture that we ended up in they would have a pretty good idea of who the girl in the mask is," I give her an exasperated look. "And just saying, you have thirty minutes to hang with Kathrin. That's probably the best you'll get until after the war."

            "Oh come on, what war? They'll have to surrender almost instantly once they see the might of your army," Felicia smiles.

            "We don't know that Felicia. Our country's corrupt government has it in their heads that if they surrender to anyone it would always be bad when they're destroying the country as it is. They may not surrender until after multitudes of casualties of theirs. It's sad but true. The government is currently filled with a bunch of self-centered, egotistical, rich, self-righteous, bigotry filled, pompous, assholes that only care about saying they're in power and using all the power they have for their religions gain. They'll think it's just a small rebellion and think a few casualties won't be the worst thing, and if it means keeping their power they'll do just about anything," I look straight out the window the entire time I say that.

            "Man we are so lucky these are original models. If they weren't then we would so be arrested by now," Damian whistled.

            "True. Now the better question will be if they decide to involve the draft after realizing it's a real army of their own citizens. If I was in their position then I would probably start up the draft, including women and anyone who didn't bother showing up I would deem a member of the rebellion. But at the same time if I honest, none of us can receive our draft cards in the first place. We don't exactly get mail delivered to our giant battle ship. Don't get me wrong, Alvie set something up to make it seem like we were getting our mail but you and I don't even have our address logged and official, in fact most of us don't. Many people of the revolution don't have actual addresses yet because they joined us straight out of college. I know some people would probably go crazy to know that their queen is so much younger than them when it's a rebellion organization, but they swore to follow me, so it doesn't matter. And then there's those in Monarchy with houses that they sold prior to joining us in case they died in battle. No matter how you look at that, it's a good way of weeding people out, and then drafting more soldiers to fight their rebels," I sigh and even Damian looked as though he had never considered such a thing.

            "Do you really think they'd do such a thing?" Felicia asked the question that was on everyone's minds.

            "I don't know. I hope not, but I know I would do that. I'd likely dismiss anyone not asking to join but it's still a summons and would give me all their names. Once I got the names of everyone in their organization I could easily weed out the ones who'd make a decent leader. In that situation several of us seven would be picked as leader material. Then narrow it down based on gender of the clear leader that I have determined true, and then it's just a matter of figuring out which one. There is only two females in the seven and then there's the queen that is here. They could easily pick out the people in charge through a draft by looking at numbers, diplomas, and how others talk about them. And then they could use that to their advantage. Calling in people who are family members to fight against the leaders would cause serious psychological damage to your opponent or would cause a deserter and a clear affirmative of the one in charge. We'd all end up with situations that could screw us over if they did that. But I know it's the right move tactically. But we will have time to prepare for it. They can't start a draft at the start of a war they have to be attacked long enough to determine they need more infantry first," I look out the window to avoid seeing the shocked and scared faces of my friends and comrades.

            "Scarlet I didn't know you even thought of that. Do you have a plan to work with it?" Damian asked me.

            "No. Sadly the only thing we can really do is hope they don't think of this and be prepared to see loved ones on the battlefield. We also may need to be prepared for mutiny if the draft happens because some people may have the ones they care for threatened. It's a possible result of this, but we need to not kill our people. That's why I got such a large place for prisoners, to hold them and try reasoning with people who have been threatened," I sigh and look back at Damian. "It's a type of passive guerilla warfare. If you're the government of a country in the middle of the revolution, you have the fastest and easiest ways to dig things up about your opponents identities. But you start at a disadvantage. The entire world already knows just about anything they would need to about a world leader. So we'll need to take the initial disadvantage and use it."

            "I can't believe you thought of this when no one else did. It's almost scary," Damian said and Felicia nodded.

            "I thought about it back in high school. Been saving it for when I knew I could tell you guys. You might have been too worried but now you might not be. I have the biggest worry. several of my family members have been in the military. If we keep the war as inland as possible then my dad and uncle should be kept out of it. But my cousin is current active duty in the army. He'd be sent to the front lines in hopes that I would see him once they figured out the possibility of me being the leader. So our only plan will have to be to end the war before they can gain anything big from the draft. Plus they'll need to try and tell everyone who we are, so if they ever learn then we have to stop them before they can. We have to tell the people our identities, or else we will be even more hated in the end. We have to come out being honest about who led this revolution and explain why. We can't let the government say who we are or they'll spin a propaganda explanation and get the country to turn against us near instantly," I then sigh once again. "Let's just drop it for now we're almost there."

            I smile a bit when I see Kathrin standing there waiting for us. Turning in my seat I look at Felicia extremely excited to see her again after all these years. Then I look at chase and grab the bag with Kathrin's blades from him.

            "Remember Damian you're just meeting her then you're leaving to watch from the shadows. I seriously want my girl time with Kathrin," I smile like an idiot again and when Damian pulls over and parks out front the skate park, and right by Kathrin, I quickly jump out and run over to hug her. Happily returning my hug we stand there in each other's embrace for a bit before I finally back off and give her, her Air Treks. "I missed you so much Kitten."

            "I missed you too Angel. It's been way too long," she quickly hugs Felicia and then notices Damian. "Um who's the hunk? And why is he glaring at me?"

            "Oh you mean Damian? My Fiancé, though that is a good question as to why he's glaring at you. He's not usually like thins. Damian what's going on? Why are you glaring at Kathrin?" I look worried.

            "Why don't you ask the little leech herself," Damian snarled.

            "Damian!" I was shocked to hear him say such a thing. "Apologize."

            "No I didn't realize he was a werewolf. It's my bad for calling your attention to it. Though honestly what's up with the following a thousand year old feud. I don't like the whole Vampire Werewolf war," Kathrin says then realizes she just mentioned vampires and werewolves and sighs. "Guess there's no point in hiding it now, I'm a vampire. Though I'm rather different from some of what you've read."

            "So fucking awesome. Not only am I engaged to a werewolf but my best friend that's so close with me we could practically be lovers is a vampire. Man I am loving my life right about now," I grin and Felicia seems a bit on the fence about it all. She thinks it's cool but is worried a bit too.

            "Babe come on. Get away from the filthy blood sucker," Damian is getting agitated but then remembers our conversation earlier. "Please."

            "Hey buster, name calling is not necessary and I'd never hurt her. So you can just lay off," Kathrin says to him.

            "Kathrin's right Damian. Go and watch from afar or whatever. You need to cool off. You know how close me and Kathrin are and yet this is how you're treating her," I cross my arms again and then turn smiling to Kathrin and Felicia. Kathrin had put on her blades right after getting them. "Come on we need to teach you some of the basics and help you to not face plant. Trust me, if you're not careful you will." I pull them towards the park and give Damian a pointed look.

 


	6. Chapter 5: The Change

Chapter 5

The Change

 

            Eventually it became just me and Kathrin hanging out. We went back to the mall and then I pulled out my phone and called Damian.

            "You called beautiful," Damian says when he answers his phone. I was still  irritated with him though.

            "Hey fuzzy. Are you ready to play nice or should I just get back to the ship on my own?" I ask him with my most irritated tone.

            "I'm sorry Scarlet. I'll make it up to you. I've ordered you and Kathrin a massage for tonight when you get back and it's completely up to you how our sleeping arrangements will be tonight. I also asked the chef to make your favorite meal tonight. Forgive me Scar?" Damian replies.

            "I'll forgive you, but I'm still mad. Just come get us already," I pouted. I know he's still watching.

            Not even a minute later the car pulls up next to us and the doors open to let us in. "No need to be pouty my love. You know I'm always at your beck and call."

            Damian loaded our bags into the car and helped me step in like a gentleman. He even offered his hand to Kathrin but she just smiled and shook her head. Damian then got in the front seat and programmed the destination into the cars auto pilot. The car kept driving until it reached a safe point to get into the air. Once in the air I smiled at Kathrin's wonder and awe.

            "Alvie really did it? He really made everything we had discussed?" Kathrin asked as she looked out the window to see just how high we were going.

            "Yup. He made the ship, the cars, the blades, the weapons, everything. And he's still happily locking himself away for days at a time inventing even more. Alvie certainly is something. I intend to give him the patent and credit for it all once I'm Queen, until then I'll just have to keep his stuff to my army. We had a mole a little while back, but he won't be much of a problem anymore, we caught him and stopped any and all transmissions from him to his employers. The man had no chance to send any Intel about our weapons or our plans yet," I told Kathrin solemnly. "I'm afraid I must put him to death that day. During the declaration speech I must kill him. But I can't do so just for our Nations current leaders, I will be forced to kill him in front of the whole world."

            "Oh Scarlet, I'm so sorry. I will do everything I can to help you I promise," Kathrin put her arms around me and I smiled at her.

            "It's fine, we must kill in the end so we can succeed. I came to terms with that long ago," I left her embrace and grabbed her hands. "But I will ask you to fight with me. I know it's a lot to ask after years of not even attempting to kill someone and not even training, but, I need you and all of my closest friends to help me if we are to create a better tomorrow."

            "I swear I will join you in this battle," Kathrin squeezed my hands before hugging me once again.

            "Later on, after we get on the ship we'll have to do the ceremony for the sake of the others. You will now complete my seven," both Damian and Kathrin's eyes go wide. Damian turned his seat around and Kathrin stared at me with shock on par with my fiancé.

            "Your seven? You had planned on this all along? You planned to only allow certain people to see your face and know you as a friend so that you could make them your seven? Your seven what?" Damian questioned. "If I was not on your approved list, would I have even been able to find you as my mate?"

            "My seven closest advisors, and the seven nobles. You each will have your own crest, your own nobility, your own lands, your own power. You each will advise me every day for the sake of our kingdom, you will each call me on any bull shit and get away with it. I will have final say, but all of you will advise me, and only your most suitable descendants will advise our future, unless one of my descendants determines none to be fit to advise them. When this becomes a land with a monarchy, we will allow it freedom, and security. A democracy will still reign, but not in the same way. It will be my way of knowing what the people want and need, and doing what I can to supply them with that. I am now the main court justice, and you are all the people who will help in the final decisions. We will be the eight people with power, The First Queen Scarlet Rosen and Her Seven. You are warriors, knights, nobles, Lords, Ladies, Advisors. One title does not suit you, though I believe Lords and Ladies will suffice until we determine something different. And yes Damian I planned on you seven. But the number of slots was ever growing during the planning phase. So long as we had not amassed a following yet, there was still room. And don't you believe that if we truly are true mates, you would always make that deadline. We will have the final ceremony tonight. Tomorrow you will have your birthday. I am not dropping my fiancé into the middle of nowhere to go through a night of pain and suffering alone. You will be locked up in a strong room until after the change, then I will go in after you, unless I should deem it unsafe. Does that answer enough of your questions?" I explain it all and the two in the car with me expressed their shock silently. "That goes for you all as well. I know you hacked the cars speakers Alvie, and I know you can all here me."

            "How the hell did you know?" Alvie asked shocked. He is very proud of his work and basically never gets caught.

            "Because I know all of you. Especially Felicia. She would have told you all of the problem when Damian first met Kathrin, and all of you would be curious as to what would happen in here during the ride back. So I waited until the point I knew you would listen for sure to reveal this fact. Or was I being to presumptuous?" I punctuated my point with that last question.

            "Fine you caught us. Just hurry up and get here, get changed, and come talk to us about this ceremony thing so we can better understand what is going on," Felicia's voice came on the speakers.

            "Sure Fel, we're almost there," I chuckle a bit.

            "I still can't believe I made this cut of yours. I mean I wasn't even around for the last few years," Kathrin said in shock.

            "Kat, you are the one who got me to finally go for it in the first place. After Damian joined us the followers finally started. Every time that I posted something in the story I made and got followers through that, I knew that I would be able to make my dream come true, all our dream come true, and it's all thanks to the website you showed me. Thank you," I hugged her and we came up to the ship.

            "Alvie, Monarch one is approaching hanger bay one. Please allow us to board the ship," Damian turned around and began the landing. Alvie opened up the hanger door and we landed. Once the hanger door was closed and the room pressurized once again we got out. I hurried to get changed. I put on a slim black dress with diamonds dangling in the center just below my boobs, put on a diamond bracelet, dark diamond earrings, a dark diamond necklace, silver shoes, and my red and black mask. I put my hair up and adorned it with a crown and several diamonds throughout. Then I left my room and confidently walked towards the war chamber. Ready to tell them almost everything. Tonight we would become the most powerful people on this ship, tomorrow, I would spend the night in fear.

            "So now you all know of being special, and that being the reason behind your always being close to me. What you don't know is that as my seven I must make sure that none of you will betray me. However I do not know of any magic to do that," I wink at them. "The truth is, you are all my closest friends even if I joke about not being friends with some of you on occasion. I couldn't imagine my life without you all, and Damian I would have added a slot for you even if you hadn't arrived before the cut. This number of seats can change, however I do not believe it should. If and when you all gain spouses they will share in your wealth and title but will hold little to no power. You are all basically the nobles of our new kingdom. And there is an induction ceremony for this so that everyone will know that you are not just my generals, but my next in power even after it all. Now I was thinking Lords and Ladies for titles because Dukes and Duchesses just sounds too, what's the word I'm looking for, oh, passé. It also just seems a bit pompous. So what do you all think?"

            "I think we should have known sooner but it's smart," Felicia comments as she shrugs.

            "I think that we should think of a new word for our titles something modern," Ashton scoffed.

            "Ashton that doesn't matter, Lord Ashton Havoc. It's perfect for you," Kathrin comments with a slight smirk.

            "Ooo. I have a better idea. Lord Ashton Von Havoc. It sounds like a Dracula film, it's perfect," I smile and Ashton sputters. "So it'll be Lord Damian Von Blackwell, Lady Kathrin Von Novak, Lord Ashton Von Havoc, Lady Felicia Von Ironheart, Lord Kane Von Phoenix, Lord Leo Von Raven, and Lord Alvie Von Radcliff. And Finally of course Queen Scarlet Rosen. We are the eight rulers of the future Lanayla, and we have awesome titles."

            "Okay babe, I can't argue that is pretty sweet for our titles, adding Von in the middle of it," Damian smiles at me

            "Yes but what would it mean?" Alvie asked, ever the smart one.

            "Technically your title would be translated to be Lord Alvie of Radcliff, however that's not what we are using it as. Like in other cultures the Von will only go in the head of the families name or title. For us it simply won't have a real meaning but more a symbolism, it symbolizes the fact that you make the decisions for your family and not somebody else," I smile and Alvie shrugs.

            "So we get to be nobles. I guess that is kind of cool," Kane shrugged as he smiled at me. "Even cooler to have a twin who's queen."

            "Great now that that's settled we'll have the ceremony in an hour I'll stay here and let people know that we are doing an official ceremony to give you each your rightful positions at full, meanwhile you all need to put something nice on. But after I let the rest of the ship know of the ceremony I will come join you girls I have something I want to give you two," I smile at them. "We'll all meet in the common room."

            "Understood," The boys said all military like.

            "You got it," The girls responded happily.

            "See you in a bit. I'll call and move back those massages," Damian kisses me and then moves to leave.

            I announce to the ship what was going on and went to the girls. I stopped by my room on my way. I smile as I walk in with two decent sized velvet boxes for the two of them. "I hope I did well because you two have the same favorite color I had to do my best not to upset either of you so I went with another color that's similar." I hand them each their respective box and when they open them they gasped. "They're neither crowns nor tiara's, they're diadems. Fel, I got you the bluest Amethysts in the world, there's nothing else like them. And Kat, I got you sapphires. They both also have a couple of diamonds but are mostly colored metal."

            They both jumped on me smiling like crazy. I helped them put their diadems on and pin them into their hair. Once we were done being girly I left to go get something else from my room and meet everyone in the common room. When I arrived I was the last one. I carried seven red sashes and wore one myself. "These will be your nobility sashes like you see on TV. Guys it's the only sign of nobility I got for you right now, I mean unless you want hats, they'll basically be the only things that ever show your status. The Ladies have diadems but those are practically tiaras. I will put these on each of you at the end of the ceremony. Shall we go?"

            We walked to the main hall to make the announcement and perform the ceremony. I had been "crowned" Queen a while ago so I am unquestioned which makes these things simple. Once we got to the hall it was packed with the onlookers that could come. The ones who weren't needed to keep the ship afloat.

            "I gathered you all here today to anoint the seven generals as nobles. You all know your six generals and the seventh has finally arrived. Therefore let the ceremony begin," I smile and turn to my friends. "Do you all swear to protect the crown and it's values for as long as you live?"

            "We so swear," They all replied at once.

            "Do you all swear to guide me in decisions for the kingdom's benefit, and help me pass judgment on those who deserve it?" I asked.

            "We so swear," They repeat.

            "And finally to you promise to be friends and allies to the people as we guide them to a better future?" I begin to wrap up.

            "We so swear."

            "Then the pact is sealed, should you break your promise I will be forced to execute you. Do you understand these terms?"

            "We understand and accept."

            "I hereby name thee, Lord Damian Von Blackwell Head of the future noble Blackwell's. I hereby name thee, Lady Kathrin Von Novak Head of the future noble Novak's. I hereby name thee Lord Ashton Von Havoc Head of the future noble Havoc's .I hereby name thee Lady Felicia Von Ironheart Head of the future noble Ironheart's. I hereby name thee Lord Kane Von Phoenix Head of the future noble Phoenix's. I hereby name thee Lord Leo Von Raven Head of the future noble Raven's. And I hereby name thee Lord Alvie Von Radcliff Head of the future noble Radcliff's. You may rise," I announce and as I "rename" my friends I place their red sashes around them. "Turn and face the people you have sworn to protect."

            With that my friends turned and proudly stood tall looking at the crowd of people that were cheering for them and counting on them. After a few minutes I dismissed the crowd of people and we returned to our private common room locking out any servants so I could take off the mask.

            "So how does it feel to be nobles?" I smile and they all grin.

            "Crazy powerful and awesome," Kane responds giving me a quick side hug before Damian growled and pulled me into his lap. I sighed and slowly got off.

            "Kane not a good move, he shifts tomorrow. Damian I won't fully forgive you till later. First me and Kat get our massages then when I'm that relaxed I'll think about it," I hug Kathrin tightly and smile. "I'm so glad that you're back."

            "I'm glad too. Though this whole, noble thing was a bit of a shock," she smiled at me and then hugged Felicia.

            Later me and Kathrin got our massages and Damian begged me to forgive him at dinner. I said I forgave him but I wanted to sleep separately that night as he promised we could. He understood and gave me a light kiss before sulking off into his room. As it turns out not sleeping in the same bed was a bad idea. I was plagued with nightmares all night of what horrors may come if I fail. Sometime early morning before anyone would normally wake up I was woken up by Damian.

            "I heard you crying out, even if it was quietly. You were having a nightmare," Damian said stroking my hair as I laid there in shock before I jumped on him and sobbed. He simply held me close and laid down with me as we drifted back to sleep.

            The next morning I awoke in Damian's arms again and snuggled closer to his warmth. I didn't want to get up after that exhausting night but I knew I had to so I looked down at Damian's smiling face.

            "Morning sleepy head. Feel better now?" Damian asked me, his face becoming worried rather than jovial.

            Lightly I smooth out the worried creases in his face. "Hey none of that, you only have one worry today and that's your birthday. Happy Birthday by the way," I smile up at him sleepily. "When will you shift?"

            "Sometime at night. There is some truth to the only shifting at night legend. Our first shift is always the night of our birthday, well with some exceptions. Those who change before their twenty-second birthday can sometimes shift during the day but it's always painful to shift early. There's a legend within our kind about the first shift. Maybe I'll tell you sometime," Damian smiles back at me before nuzzling my nose and kissing me.

            "Why not tell it now or at breakfast?" I ask Damian, curious as to how the legend went.

            "Okay, for you I'll tell everyone the legend over breakfast. But you need to wear something special for my birthday and let me help you get ready," Damian smiles at me with his devilish grin.

            "What do you mean by special?" I ask curiously.

            "Something that's not a ball gown and you can move in easier. If-if you have to run from me I want you to be able to," Damian said to me, beginning to be worried again.

            "Okay, if it will put you at ease on your birthday then I'll wear this special outfit. And of course you can help me get ready," I smile softly at Damian before lightly kissing him. "Now let's get ready."

            Damian pulled out a corset style dress that was red and black. The corset was a deep scarlet and had black roses all over it. There was some kind of fur lining the top of the bodice up to the point where a really shiny red satin fabric bunched together began forming sleeves and a short collar, both were lined with a black mesh that stuck out beyond them. The skirt was made of the same red satin bunched up at the sides and shorter in front than in back by a lot. At the places where the fabric was bunched the black mesh flared out bunched together starting on the sides and going around the back. At the edge of the skirt was black tassels and when I was in it Damian sat me down in front of the vanity and began brushing my hair and putting it up. By the end my make-up was done perfectly and my hair was on top of my head in an organized chaos of a bun with little diamonds and rubies in it and my crown. My shoes were my old black high heel boots that I would run in and I wore all of my rose shaped ruby jewelry. We put my mask on and went to breakfast finally. Damian was in an outfit that complemented mine without any tights required. When we got to the dining room their jaws dropped and I turned embarrassed.

            "Well you don't have to act so shocked. I do have other things in my wardrobe than ball gowns you know," I comment looking away blushing a bit beneath the blush.

            "We of course we knew that but we assumed that in queen mode you'd never wear anything but ball gowns," Leo responded.

            "Honestly we didn't think we'd see you in anything but ball gowns when the mask and crown were on," Felicia adds on. Everyone nods.

            "I insisted she wear this for my birthday, in case something went wrong," Damian announced pulling me into his side.

            "Oh. Well Scarlet you still look great. Anyways let's get to breakfast, we're starving," Kathrin compliments me before changing the subject.

            We sat down and ate breakfast. The entire crew knew they might not see us much today as it was Damian's birthday so after breakfast we all went to the common room and locked the servants out so I could take off my mask.

            "So Scarlet requested that I tell a legend of my people after I mentioned it this morning. Are you all cool with hearing it?" there was a series of nods and Damian takes a shuddering breath and nods his consent to continue. "Among the shifters there is a legend of why we cannot shift before our twenty-second birthday and why it's excruciating if we do shift early." Damian then tells the legend.

            " _Long ago the first King of Shifters was so powerful he transformed at age twelve. The stronger you are the more shifters will follow, but the first king was rumored to have forced the change early as it had no consequences at the time. The shifter deities were outraged that this King used false power and the pretense that the shift comes early when you are strong and the earlier it is the stronger you are. So the deities of shifters made sure no tyrant could be made like that again by punishing the shifters for generations. This punishment was the curse of the late shift and the eternal guideline that there will always be a single ruling Alpha of shifters and they will remain among the purest and first race, the wolves. The curse, like any other curse, did have a way of being broken in a sense. When broken the laws of the shift will change and the pain of the early will lessen tenfold. However the curse could only be broken by a wolf who rules both shifters and non-shifters in a great kingdom with everlasting peace. This kingdom need not be patriarchal only monarchal, though the one who breaks it shall be a male Alpha of a kind heart, and noble mind. The one who breaks the curse shall find their true mate and his sons will know an early shift of painless times. The Alpha and his mate shall rule justly, fairly, and with mercy. They shall end the tyrants from ever causing such a curse again."_

            "That's what we are raised on anyways. According to stories and histories many Alpha's have tried, but none have succeeded. Cesar being one of them. We, as a race, have been trying to save our young for generations from the pain of a first shift, especially an early shift. Those who shift early hardly ever survive because the pain is too great. Those are sad times for our kind, they're the times when we lose our young as a reminder of the curse of the late change," Damian finishes his legend and puts his arm around me.

            "Well if we succeed who knows, maybe you are the Alpha. I mean it sounds about right," I shrug and the others nod in agreement.

            "Nah, it's just legend. We do our best to keep our young from shifting early but let's face it, it will always be like this," Damian sighs and then nuzzles my neck. "Luckily my children that will be wolves will be growing up in comfort so you don't need to worry, they'll be fine."

            "That's not what she's worried about. Not exactly," Kathrin corrects Damian.

            "Of course she is worried for her future children but she also is worried for every shifter and shifter child. Any you," Felicia adds.

            "Wait what? Why are you worried for me, I'm not shifting early," Damian looks at me confused.

            "You let it slip that the first change always hurts in your story. If that's true, then I'm going to be worried about you. And I'm going to be worried about all shifters because they'll be going through such pain," I look away embarrassed.

            "How can you be worried for all shifters? You have only met a few of them," Alvie asks me puzzled by this.

            "Because Alvie, they will also be my subjects, so to speak, and I care even if I don't know a person. I don't wish pain upon anyone, not truly," I respond and Ashton laughs.

            "That's funny. Yeah you don't wish pain on anyone, and that's why you have a hit list," Ashton laughs again. "I mean even one of your Exes is on it, wait no two."

            "Shut up Ashton it's not like anyone has followed through with them or anyone on that list and you have to really piss me off to get on it," I glared at him.

            "Like what? How'd these people get on your hit list Scarlet? You're too kind hearted for that," Damian asks me.

            "Oh you know, things like trying to go a bit too far with her and breaking up with her with a text when she says no," Kathrin comments.

            "Hurting one of her friends," Kane adds.

            "Breaking up with a text the night before valentines," Felicia finishes.

            "Yeah. I really don't like text message break ups," I try to laugh it off.

            "Who the hell did that to her Kathrin? The one you said, who did it. I'll rip their throats out for doing that to her," Damian practically growled.

            "Whoa calm down Damian this was Junior year of high school before you transferred. He broke up with me that November," I shrug it off. "He hasn't been in contact since and I haven't seen him in years."

            "That doesn't excuse what he did," Damian says angrily. I straddle his lap and grab his face in both my hands to calm him down.

            "You're right it doesn't. And I'm still pissed about it too. But I'm going to take care of it in another way, such treatment should be illegal, on both sides of the relationship. I'm not letting this slip and I'm not letting more girls get hurt by him. I'll save as many hearts as I can but we have to win this war first," I look Damian straight in the eye as I tell him this.

            Damian seems to have calmed down a bit when I do that and he puts his arms around me. I give him a kiss before readjusting myself so I'm still on his lap but just not straddling him. Damian holds me close and I let him. The girls smile at the romance between us and the guys look away to give us privacy. After a little while of talking we all reluctantly go to business of checking on everything. We took care of our respective tasks and then that night I went with Damian to the reinforced room and hugged him before he went inside. Damian kissed my cheek and then walked inside. The door was shut and the guard, Chase, locked it. I waited about ten minutes before the change took hold. I watched the entire time.

            "My queen, he wouldn't want you to see this. It's rather gruesome," Chase tells me, gently grabbing my arm.

            "Un hand me," I demand yanking my arm out of his grasp. "He is the love of my life. I will not look away just because it is hard to watch. I refuse to make him feel alone."

            Chase solemnly nods his head and waits until the right time to let me in. The change finally ends and Damian is a giant beautiful pure black wolf. He was whimpering in pain and looking for a way out to food or something. He attacked the wall and The guard let me in.

            "I'll be in the door way my queen. If he seems to be Dangerous run straight for me and I'll close the door before he can get you. If I deem him too dangerous but you refuse to leave I will pull you out of there," Chase tells me and I nod.

            I walk towards Damian after handing Chase my mask and the wolf turns around catching my scent. The gigantic wolf lunged at me and Chase moves forward worried for my safety. I'm knocked to the ground and the wolf sniffs me before he...licked me. I sit up and start petting his head and the wolfs tail swishes back and forth playfully as he crouches down. Then we look in each other's eyes and a sudden and sharp pain wracks my body. I cry out from the pain as something seems to be searing my right arm. The burning starts at my hand and travels up my right arm to just below my chin. Never straying from the right side. The marks that I see after finally looking are a series of gorgeous vines in a design that is indescribable as it travels up my arm. But the pain continued and I reach out to Damian, whimpering he nudges my hand and the pain eases for a second as we touch so I barely manage to throw my arms around him to ease my pain and hopefully his. The pain subsided and we spent the night together curled up on the floor with Damian acting a pillow and a heat source for me. Eventually Chase see's I'll be safe and closes and locks the door leaving us alone.


	7. Chapter 6: The Declaration

Chapter 6

The Declaration

 

            The next morning I woke up in the arms of Damian and waited to see that he was awake before I smiled up at him.

            "Morning sleeping beauty. You sleep well on the big bad wolf?" Damian asks me before kissing me for being with him.

            "Mmm, big wolf maybe. But no bad at all. You were very good to me. And yes, I did sleep well," I smile up at my mate and he sits up, bringing me with him. "We better get you some clothes and get us to my room. It's." I sigh knowing he's not going to like what I had to say. "It's Declaration day."

            "What?! You said that we had a week before we got to the capitol. Lanayla's huge and we've been taking it slow and basically hovering as opposed to straight up flying. How did we make it this fast?" Damian asked me worried about me and everyone else. Once this starts we'd be considered terrorists until we won.

            I sighed. "Damian remember when we picked up Kathrin. Hazen city wasn't as 'in the middle' as I let on. It's about three fourths of the way across the country and then I had Alvie speed us up at miniscule increments so you and the others wouldn't notice. Only certain people are prepared for it today. But in about two or three hours we're going to land in the middle of the capitol and I'll need to give the Declaration. I'll need to start this war," I put my hands on his chest. "Trust in me. I promise I'll have us all ready once the time comes. I'm relaxed and in need of no such breaks before we get started. It was great being a regular, well mostly regular, engaged couple these last two weeks or so. But now it's time to move forward with our plan and secure happiness for our people. Even if it takes my whole life to be accepted by them. Today is the day I declare war on Lanayla and publically execute Howard Good for treason against the Monarchy he swore an oath to, and as the first casualty of war."

            "Okay, if this is what you want and need to do, then I'll remain by your side. This will be a war that will scare the shit out of the soldiers and lead to a peace never before seen in this land," Damian kissed me. "Then we'll get married and show of your man toy to your soon to be adoring public."

            I smile at Damian and he stands up with me in his arms before he gently sets me down. I go to the door and ask for Damian's change of clothes. I was handed jeans, boxers, and a t-shirt and then gave them to him. He swiftly changed and we went to my room and got ready for what we would be doing that day. I did my hair and make-up and put on my mask. Setting the camera in just the position to not show what I was wearing I made the announcement to the entire base that today was the day we've all been waiting for. Today was our Declaration Day. Once that was done I went over to the mannequin that held my dress and looked at the dress I knew I was going to be wearing as a Queen to Declare war on the Lanaylan Government. The dress had a black base, the top was a sheer corset that had solid back fabric underneath the sheer top fabric only in the breast. The skirt was made of silk and was also black. The dress had only one sheer sleeve and an abundance of scarlet red accents on it. There was no clear neckline as the corset dipped in a thin opening deep into my cleavage and was lined with thick flowery lace on the right side with it being thin on the left. The lace extended upwards on the right side creating a base for the sleeve which had some of the lace in the elbow. The lace on the left thickens on the edge and also extends upwards but only creates a strap that connects to the collar that links both sides of lace. Another set of lace starts just below my left breast and thickens as it goes towards the skirt and expands to the right, completely enveloping the line of the dress between the corset top and the skirt extending in small vines onto the actual skirt itself. The sleeve starts out as something tight only to loosed into a small bell sleeve after the lace in the elbow. In the back the corset only goes about halfway up my back and is lined with more lace there leaving most of my back open. On the right side of the dress there are eight strings of the same shade of red connecting the lace in the back together that each get steeper with every space closer to the center of the back with a matching set of seven strings of beads connecting the left sides lace and become straighter with every string going to the left. There is about a four inch gap between the two middle strings of beads and about one inch between the rest of the strings of beads. Some of the clear flowers in the lace have black gems in the center of them but most of the lace consists of rose decals. The skirt of the dress reached the floor as it went out wards in a ball gown style and was ever so slightly shorter in the front so that it would be easy to walk and the front was just an inch of the floor showing off the shoes. The shoes I put on were black strappy heels perfect for a ball. After putting all that on I put my hair up by teasing it creating a small beehive look that leads to a curl filled bun and a clear two to three inch part to the right up front. I then lined most of the curls in my bun with diamonds, rubies, an onyx and placed a few here or there in the beehive. I wore some black earrings that started as a flower on my ear just to become a tassel of gems of all kinds dangling from each ear. I put on red and black smoky eye shadow, perfect foundation and concealer, red lipstick, blush, eyeliner, and mascara. Finally I grabbed my mask. It covered just enough to prevent people from realizing who I am. It was about two and a half inches wide in the center and three inches wide just to the outer corner of each eye. On the right of the mask the base color was a scarlet red while the left was a black. In the center on the bottom of the nose there is a red glitter diamond decal. The right side has crosshatch black glitter decals above the eye that has one interruption of a swirl at the top in the center of the cross hatch. Next to it is a black decal with a small swirl to the left and at the bottom has two small lines branching upward from it. At the bottom of the inner corner of the eye the crosshatch ends and only swirls and "V" shaped short branching decals remained and was mirrored on the left side in red glitter with slight differences. The right side ended with a grouping of small red feathers in front with large black feathers in back and a single diamond connecting them all to the mask while a small group of small red feathers are going downwards accented with black feather down on top of the red feathers. I then put on the mask by tying its black silk ribbons in a bow behind my head. I placed my gold and diamond with rubies crown on my head and left my room to meet all of my friends in the hallway.

            "Are you all ready to declare war on Lanayla? Cause today's the day," I ask them as I solidify what I had announced earlier.

            "Clearly Alvie and you had more time to prepare, but yes we're ready. We've been ready pretty much since we decided to do this. We'll be by your side for the entire time supporting you, Queen Scarlet," Felicia smiled as she said this and the rest all nodded.

            "Thank you all for being there for me this entire time. While I was taking so many classes and while we were planning. It means a lot to me. Alvie is our tech guy as always. I want Ashton, Felicia, and Kathrin showing off some of our weapons. Yes Fel that does mean you get to wear your 3-D maneuver gear, no that does not mean you get to use it in our base. Ashton you're in charge of the mechas. And Kathrin you get to stand in front of a couple of platoons with all kinds of weapons. Leo I have already talked to you and found out about your abilities, you and all the others we found of you on board this base will transform and will be held by Kathrin and her platoons, you'll be held by Kathrin. Kat that means you'll be holding twin swords and or a machine gun, you okay with that?" Kathrin nodded her head. "Okay, Kane you'll be with me and Damian as a show of strength and closeness. Damian you are not allowed to leave my side, I need you today."

            "You couldn't order me to do otherwise Scarlet. I'd end up disobeying direct orders," he pulled me into his arms. "I think we should have some of my wolves transform and be in the weapons show. It'll look like we have a bunch of big dogs on our side and they might even choose to froth at the mouth to make a good show of it. Of course that's only if you approve."

            "I think it's a brilliant idea. It's time we get this show on the road. Alvie, how long till we reach location?" I asked him.

            "About an hour and a half. Enough time for you to eat and your hubby there to finish getting dressed. In case you forgot Damian you need to wear pants and your sash. And Felicia, Kathrin, you forgot your diadems. While you'll be looking badass today, you need to show your station or problems may arise of the audience not noticing the leaders. I'll be behind the camera and I'm still dressed as if I'll be by her side," he addressed some of the attire problems and I looked down at Damian.

            "Oops, even I didn't notice. Sorry babe, go get your pants and sash on, I'll meet you in the dining room," I smile up at him and he gives me a quick kiss before going and getting ready.

            I enter the dining room to find French toast sitting on the table along with sides of fruit and orange juice. I smile and sit down to begin eating. After a few minutes everyone is sitting around the table and eating in a grave silence. I smiled at them and put down my glass as I had just finished eating.

            "Scarlet, why was the time table moved up? I thought that we would be landing next week so that we all had more time to prepare," Kane asked me the question that was on everyone's mind except Alvie's.

            "Because no amount of mental preparation can ever truly make someone ready to commit to a war. Everyone here vowed to be a part of this and yet the more they think about it, the more frightened they all get. This will end one of two ways, either the government will call our bluff and go to war, or the politicians will be regular cowards and surrender to save their necks. They will likely go to war thinking we used CGI or something in the video. Sadly that will mean more casualties when ultimately being cowards would be the smart thing to do. However this is likely something that many on board this base will have begun to conclude and get scared, we must not leave room for that and minimize casualties. The more scared they are the more mistakes they might make that could end in death," I tell them and avert my gaze.

            "Why didn't you tell any of us, we're all in your inner circle. We would have followed you on whatever path you set. You know that," Damian grabs my hand.

            "Because you would worry that I was rushing. As my mate you would feel like you had to protect me, I could not allow that to happen. I have to stand strong and be the leader everyone expects. You all worry about me on a high level and that would lead you to question things like moving up the time table. I had to act fast and that's what I did," I look him in the eyes. "I love you, I love all of you, but I have to use my own strength today. Which is why I planned today with Alvie who wouldn't question this as he simply enjoys being in his lab. He knows the full extent of today's plan, as do I, but to protect everyone, that's as far as it went."

            They all look at me in shock. Even Alvie does because he didn't realize the level of trust I had in him. I looked at the clock and stood up.

            "Where are you going after that?" Felicia asks standing as well.

            "I'm moving to where the declaration will be made. I cannot be late and we plan to start ten minutes after we anchor. Which is in ten minutes," I declare and they all stand.

            "Luckily I just finished eating. Like I said you couldn't order me to leave your side today," Damian extends his elbow for me to loop my arm through and I smile at him as we all descend to our positions. Kathrin, Felicia, and Ashton begin commanding their legions. Damian tells a platoons worth of wolf shifters to shift and be on camera with the armies. And Leo begins telling the demon weapons that they need to pair up with someone and prepare to transform and be held on camera. We get to a nice room with a beautiful backdrop ready for the declaration. "Are you sure that you're ready?"

            "Damian, even I would obsess over such things as war. I can never be ready, but I must do this for the benefit of the greater good," I tell him as we get into position. I begin last minute orders. "All weapons in weapon form and on, all troops that will be on camera in position, all wolves shifted and next to foot troops, all mecha pilots standing in cockpits, all 3-D maneuver gear users harnessed and in position. Prisoner on standby. Anchor has been lowered. Two minutes until Declaration Day." I announced. "In five, four, three, two."

            Me, Kane, and Damian appeared on the screen. I was standing tall in the middle, with Damian to my right and Kane to my left slightly behind me. I look directly into the camera and wait for Alvie's queue. His hand just dropped and the suspense time has been completed, my declaration had to be made now.

            "People of Lanayla, my fellow countrymen and women, I apologize for what is going to transpire here today in advance. I am Queen Scarlet Amaris Rosen, ruler of the future Monarchy of the empire of Lanayla. We call ourselves Monarchy and are tired of the tyranny of those elected officials we always choose to either love or hate. These officials who have become corrupt and selfish over the years since our first Revolution. According to our constitution if this government ever does not work or stops working it is the duty of the people to put a stop to it and create a new system, a better system. I am here today to start the creation of this system. Some might call us terrorists, others might call us radicals, and many will call us rebels. But we are the future, we are citizens of this country and we will start the Neo Revolution if that is what it takes to free this country of its corrupted government. I, Queen of this Monarchy, hereby declare war on Lanayla should they not surrender in two days. I also give two days to clear it's capitol before it is destroyed and rebuilt from the ground up," I gesture towards Alvie and he cuts to the camera in the area with the troops. "This is just some of my armies and my weapons. My artillery is much better equipped than yours and will be used against all who declare themselves my enemies." Alvie switches back to me. "By sundown in two days time you will know just how serious I am about this. But to prove it we will publically execute the government spy we found on board this base. Howard Good confessed that he was told by several officials to collect every bit of data on us that he could and send it back to them so they can counter our defense and offense. Fortunately for us and unfortunately for the government, his clearance never even reached that of the troops you have seen here today, he was only trained to point and shoot on a battle field. Through the correct means of interrogation we got him to tell us all he can of his employers and their plan. Now he will no longer die in vain. Howard Good," I paused to allow him to be brought forth. I ripped off my skirt by its Velcro, under the skirt was tight pants just loose enough for me to be able to move freely. Then I stepped into the protective wear I arranged drawing the sword I had hidden at my side. "I sentence you to death for the crimes against Monarchy that you have committed. For attempting to hack into our most secure room in the base to steal our secrets, and for breaking your vow to fight by the side of the Monarchy. You have committed treason and therefore must die. Do you have any last words before I finish you?"

            "Please, Lanayla surrender. They are far too powerful and I don't want to die in vain. I hope that with my death the Queen can forgive me and only turn on those who have wronged her. I pray for the good health of Lanayla," Howard said looking straight into the camera. "But most of all I hope this bitch burns in hell for eternity for the blood she will have spilt over nothing."

            "May the gods have mercy on your soul," I dropped my arms, sword in hand and his head rolled. Wiping off my sword I re-sheath it and remove the protective clothing putting my skirt back on. Tears were already rolling down my cheeks, visible through the mask and falling freely. "I do not desire any more bloodshed but will do just that if that is what the Lanaylan government decides upon. I hereby declare the Neo Revolutionary War to start. Surrender or lose your men to battle and death." The camera shuts down and I instantly fall to my knees clutching myself tightly as the tears fell.

            "That's why you whispered that I was not to move at all. I was to remain standing there throughout the entire broadcast so you would be the one with his blood on your hands. Scarlet, why would you do such a thing when you knew it would upset you so much?" Damian pulled me to his chest.

            "Because either way his blood would be on my hands. I simply didn't place it on anyone else's. As ruler if I sentence someone to death, I should take the responsibility for taking their life from them, no one else. AS ruler it is my duty to show compassion but yet strength and end those lives who I have deemed necessary with my own hands. If nothing else, I would have spared the conscience of someone else," I tell him in a voice barely above a whisper. He just shook his head as he held me, kissing my head to comfort me. Eventually I could stand and he escorted me to our private common room without allowing anyone to see me further than what he could not cover with himself and guards. Once he got me there he slowly sat down and pulled me onto his lap, then gently removed my mask. Holding me close to his chest he let me cry for however long was necessary. Now was the waiting period. We would bomb the city after sundown in two days depending on the governments answer. All those lives would be on my hands. The tears simply kept flowing as Damian tried to comfort me. Holding me and kissing me he would whisper such sweet things to me, telling me I had nothing to feel guilty of. I just let him continue on like that for several hours.

            "Scarlet, you need to eat something. If you don't take care of yourself who will lead us when the time comes?" Damian tries to get me to do something.

            "Scarlet, we're all here for you," Felicia tells me as I cry and Kathrin places her hand on my arm.

            "We hate seeing you like this Scar, please," Kane begs me and I look up.

            "I just had to kill a man with my own hands. Please I just can't eat yet, not when it's still so fresh in my mind," I plead with them to just let me be and Damian just stands up with me in his arms.

            "That's it. You need to eat, you need to take care of yourself. I'll stay by your side but you won't need me as much soon enough. You're strong Scarlet, we all know it, even you know it, it's just hard for you to see the truth about your own strength at times," Damian says as he walks to the dining room and sits me down in my seat then pushes me in. Damian then kneels next to my chair and grabs hold of my hand. "I care about you too much for you to think you're not strong, and Alpha needs another Alpha and because of that I know you're strong. So eat to keep that strength up. Eat and remember, what you did was for the greater good, even if it doesn't feel that way right now." A plate of white Mac-n-cheese with bread crumbs was placed in front of me along with some Dr. Pepper. I immediately drank some of my soda before looking him in the eyes.

            "I just don't know how I can bear these lives on my hands," I whisper to him and he smiles before kissing me passionately.

            "You won't, but you will be able to remember that it was for a great cause and that you owe no one for it. You can feel bad about it all you want, but you have to move past it, so those who follow you don't end up on your head as well," Damian smiles at me. "But you also don't have to carry the burden on your own, we're all here to share it with you." He kisses me again and gives my hand a light squeeze. "Now eat, then I'll take you back to your room to rest, let the rest of us handle the troops for today. If anyone has any problems I'm sure they can deal with it. I promise I won't leave your side today if I can help it."

            "Thank you Damian," I smile a sad smile at my mate before I start eating the pasta that was given to me. Once I was done, Damian carried me to my room and helped me to change and clean off my makeup. Once I was ready to sleep he laid down with me in my bed and stroked my hair for hours as I fell asleep in his arms.


	8. Chapter 7: A Response

Chapter 7

A Response

 

            After the two days come to pass, two days of my preparing the troops for the first attack and allowing Damian to give me strength and comfort, the President gets on national TV to give the government's response.

            "People of Lanayla, we have revised the message given to us and come to a decision. Given the impossible things we have seen in that broadcast, that technology that is centuries ahead of its time and those wolves that are far too large to be real, your government has decided to treat the video as a hoax. And should there be an attack we will in fact declare war on these terrorists. They even admitted to it in this video of theirs. And as Lanayla is a free country, we do NOT negotiate with terrorists. Instead we will give the people the ability to leave before tonight if they so choose, however I doubt that these people would bomb our capitol, as that would mean that they are based somewhere nearby so they can bomb it on an exact schedule. I have been assured by our finest of generals that there is no sign of such an encampment. So please worry not, these people are no threat to us," The President gave his response and as I saw him come on I quickly changed into a Victorian style red and gold dress. The neckline was a square lined with golden ruffles and leading to red sleeves that are interrupted by gold ruffles and bows before becoming small ruffling bell sleeves of red and gold. The bodice had gold fabric going down the center with golden bows inside it's little triangle of fabric while the rest of the bodice is red and the bodice ends in the same ruffled look as the sleeves but with more small bows. The skirt is large and has a giant triangle like shape of golden fabric going down the middle that is absent of bows. In place of the bows is designs in a darker shade of gold that are almost like diamonds with dots in the center. The rest of the skirt is the same scarlet red as the rest of the dress. I accented the dress with red pumps with gold bows held on with a giant diamond broach in the center of each bow, a gold necklace with rubies scattered throughout the base and a giant teardrop shaped diamond surrounded by rubies, and matching earrings. I styled my hair quickly in a curled half up half down style and put on makeup and a matching mask. I hurried to the broadcast room once I finished.

            "Did you highjack their signal?" I asked Alvie.

            "For the most part. With a push of a button you'll be on screen instead of the President," Alvie responded and I nodded. The second I saw the President act like he was finishing up I gave the signal and me and the rest of my seven all appeared on screen instead of the President. Alvie had allocated the button push for another to do today.

            "It saddens me to see such mockery as to assume that my video was fake. Because of the governments pure stupidity I will take pity on the people of the capitol and give them twelve hours to evacuate. I suggest the government takes this time fully to evacuate not only the people but also themselves. As to where our encampment is I suggest you look up," I nod and the cloaking device is turned off. "We have some wonderful technology and are not afraid to use it. As for attacking this very spot, I would advise against it seeing as we will be constantly moving for the next twelve hours. Poor people of Lanayla, your government has sentenced many of you to death by declaring war back to us. We had hoped to avoid bloodshed, but sadly no good can come without great sacrifice. Me and my seven generals shall give you that much time. By noon tomorrow I will have troops on the ground ready to fight among the destruction from the bombing of the city that will commence at six in the morning. The fires will have hopefully been mostly put out by then. If you do not wish to fight after all you may hang a white flag just outside city limits and we will leave it at the capitol, if you wish to join us then any amount of support will be appreciated. Once battle commences if you come to the capitol with a red rose and white flag, we will welcome you. I hope to see no bloodshed still, but until I see a white flag, there will be war. All hail Monarchy!" With that the broadcast shut off and I slumped against Damian. "Why do they have to be such imbeciles? Why couldn't they just give up?"

            "Because they think they're being cool. They think they are in the right and will win. They think our tech and giant wolves are a big fat hoax. Bright side is I can already see the capitol clearing out," Damian smiles at me in the end and kisses me.

            "Mmm, true. They do think they're being cool," I kiss him back. "I guess I should get ready for some down time. There won't be much of it after tomorrow."

            "Damn right, and what would you do if they called a meeting with you?" Damian asked and I laughed.

            "Give in to their silly meeting and bring you with me along with Kane, Kathrin, and Felicia. That oughta scare them enough. After all what's scarier than a protective fiancé, a boy who thinks of me as his little and/or twin sister, a protective best friend, and a crazy best friend. Oh yeah, they'll pee their pants," I smile at Damian and he looks at me seriously so I sigh. "Okay, maybe I'd just take you and Kane but either way I'd agree to the meeting."

            "And what of your private guards?" Damian asked genuinely upset.

            "I thought they were a given," I laugh and he looks at me shocked. "I thought I'd leave the logistics of how many of them to bring to you, my oh so intelligent mate, and bring a couple of my generals along as a show of force."

            "Oh, then I guess I'm fine with your plan, for the most part. I don't like you giving in like that though. What if they try something?" Damian holds me and Kathrin laughs. "What?" He growls.

            "Nothing, you're just obscenely protective of her. Seriously dude, if they try something you'll already be there. And if she thinks she's getting away with just you and Kane going, she's the crazy best friend not Felicia," Kathrin manages to say between fits of giggles.

            "Yeah seriously," Felicia comments. "I can be the only one with that title, she can't have it. So she better get that idea out of her head right now. The first plan is the least of what she will do."

            "Thanks girls," I smile at them and they smile back. "Point is, it'll work out fine. I just have this feeling like things will go wrong but eventually work themselves out in the end."

            "I guess so. But I doubt I'll leave your side much in the near future," Damian grumbles and pulls me into his side and holds me close.

            "I love you too Damian," I giggle and he blushes a bit. "Come on, come help me change. This dress is a bitch to deal with."

            "Okay. I'm coming," Damian smiles. "But only because I can see where this is going."

            "Oh, you know you'd come either way," I tug on his arm a bit and he lifts me up and holds me bridal style.

            "Oh how right you are, my future bride," Damian gives me a big kiss before setting me down to walk on my own through the base.

            "Kana, I want cannons ready to fire at five fifty in the morning. And by that I mean bombs, we're bombing the capitol at six in the morning tomorrow. Also I need you to make sure the eight of us are awake by five in the morning," I call out to the ships AI that Alvie had created.

            "Yes Your Majesty. Is there anything else I can do for you?" Kana replies.

            "No, Kana, just resume your normal duties on top of your new orders," I smile at Damian when Kana replies with a simple affirmation and then we finally get to my room. "Time to get me out of this dress, wouldn't you say?"

            "Oh yes. It's well pass time to get you out of that dress. How fast do you want out?" Damian gave a playful growl.

            "I want it still intact, but other than that I don't particularly care," I smile at him and end up but ass naked within two minutes. "That has to be a record."

            "Mm, damn right it is," Damian pulls my naked self up to his body and we quickly get him undressed as well. We spend the next several hours having sex and enjoying each other's company. "Mine." Damian growls softly as he kissed my neck.

            "Yes, I'm yours Damian. And you damn well are mine as well," I respond between gasps.

            "You're correct. I'm all yours Scarlet," Damian smiles as he continues making sweet love to me.

            "Sadly, you do have to share my time. We better get dressed so we are ready to take the stage when we bomb the capitol. Also, the bombs are set to go at six and the poor soldiers will be worried," I got up and put on a more simple but formal gown, placed my crown back on my head, and put on my mask that matched my dress.

            Damian gets dressed in something he could walk around in and we got to the main decks soon enough. We walked around and checked on everyone's progress in preparing for the morning and how everyone was coping with what was to happen. I knew my simply taking time to look in on everyone would reassure them, even if only a little. I gave reassuring words to those who needed them and then returned to the A block of barracks where me and my seven reside and ate dinner. We soon all went to bed as we had a rather early morning.

            At five in the morning, true to her word, Kana woke the eight of us up. Her alarms are scar us out of bed worthy, but effective. I had Damian sleep in his own room that night so we weren't tempted to do anything but sleep and we all got ready that morning. I dressed in another corset style dress that had a scarlet red corset base with abstract flowery black designs and golden facets in the front. The sleeves were black ruffles and had golden chains dangling from them similar to the sides of the corset. The sides of the corset also had golden ball stops for the end of the chains. At the bottom of the corset was a bunched up piece of black silk that was pinched in the center on top of similar red silk that was above another black silk fabric that was bunched upfront and ended about mid thigh and went to my ankles in back. I had help getting my hair up in a messy bun with my crown after I put on my signature red and black Smokey eye shadow, blush, red lipstick, and mascara. I put on a matching mask and went to meet my friends who all wore their status symbols and combat ready clothing. We went to the broadcast room and Alvie checked for life signs down in the capitol.

            "I read the signs of two families, a few workers in the capitol building, and three life signs of people deep underneath the Presidential house. Guess that secret room wasn't a rumor. But with my equipment I'll still find you suckers. It appears the President evacuated his family as a precaution but hunkered down with a couple other people in their secret secure room," Alvie announced before telling a kid that when I nod he needs to push a certain button to start the broadcast. It was five fifty. Ten minutes until the bombs. I nod.

            "People of Lanayla, though I understand many of you will still be sleeping, this message will remain circulating throughout the day. At six o'clock this morning I appear to be forced to kill some people. The bombs on the capitol are set to go off and ready once we reach the end of the ten minutes from when we started this broadcast. Two families, a few capitol building workers, and our President with a couple others, appear to have not heeded my warning to evacuate. Not truly anyways. The President sent his family out of the city and hunkered down in a secure bunker under his house with two other people. The President's likelihood of survival is ninety percent, however the others who chose to remain, their chances of survival are point zero zero one percent. I mourn these people already as they will die for not heeding a warning I so clearly gave. I can only hope that those families are sound asleep and those capitol workers fell asleep at their desks. At noon, my troops and I will descend on the remnants of the city and your poorly guarded President will likely be captured. For now, I hope that the government changes their minds about fighting us. Until such a time of surrender we will be mourning the loss of every Lanaylan who falls. This message shall remain on repeat for the day. All hail Monarchy," I announce and grab hold of Damian's hand once we stop recording.

            "You did well. I hope those who are still there are somehow asleep. But for the sake of your sanity we'll go with it being so. I just hope they could not weigh down your mind as much as others will," Damian kisses me and I nod.

            "I hope they go quickly. The chances of survival are not good. Once we are ready at noon, we'll be officially at war," I smile bitterly.

            "It's not your fault that they were stupid Scarlet," Felicia pats my back and my friends nod in affirmation.

            "In fact this is you doing the world a favor by the loss of idiots," Ashton smirks and I sigh shaking my head at him.

            "We all know you're a big softie at hear Ashton, stop pretending right now and just join in on what we're doing," I smirk at him.

            "I don't know what you are talking about," Ashton smiles at me and gives me a quick hug. "But you did rock it."

            "Thanks. Anyways, we best all be getting ready. Damian should I wear my treks, or should I just go with my normal but easy to run in shoes?" I ask my fiancé.

            "Go with your treks. They'll be an easy escape no matter the terrain and have the camouflage formal mode to look good with your dress," Damian smiles at me and kisses me since I asked him.

            "Just checking," I smirk and let him know I was going to do that no matter his answer and he just shook his head smiling. "Felicia, you need to get strapped in, but keep your diadem on. You can lose the sash if you want, Damian will have to anyways. Alvie, your staying here. It's the first day of real battle and if anything goes wrong we need you near your computer. Kathrin that means you will be fighting. I know you were meant to cook most of the time but I feel I'll need your expertise in battle more than cooking. Leo you'll be pairing with Kathrin again, but you won't transform until after the battle has started as I need to be able to be seen with all of you. Also Kathrin will have other types of weapons so you can fight as a human at times too. So will all the troops with demon weapon partners. Kane I want you to man normal troops for now. Ashton you're in charge of Mechs. Finally Damian you will need easy to shift in clothes and many shifters. It's time the troops think something's off, either with them or with us, who knows what their heads will rationalize. But point is you're in charge of shifters. As you should be."

            "Got it," Damian smiles at me. "This is to gauge their reactions to the super natural isn't it?"

            "You know me so well," I smile at him. "Yes it is. With the smoke from the debris, the news helicopters won't be able to see clearly and we can have some troops keep them out as much as possible. Besides, if we continuously put smoke up to the air when we have a battle, then they will never capture good enough footage to be sure."

            "You are so freaking smart," Kane smirks. "To think, you're my sister."

            "Haha, no by blood, smart ass," Ashton replies and Kane frowns.

            "Now, now, boys, there's plenty sisterhood to go around," I wink at them and they both stare at me before I start laughing and lean into Damian who picks me up.

            "Sisterhood maybe, but you, not a chance," he damn near growls. "You're all mine."

            "True. I already admitted it, so calm down Damian," I kiss him and he nuzzles my neck, burying his face in my hair. "Well it would seem we upset him again."

            "Yup," Kathrin smirks. "You are so over protective dude, I mean..." Kathrin stops mid sentence and goes blank in the eyes along with Ashton. Several minutes pass with me checking for what I could before they snapped out of it. "Oh, shit!"

            "Make that double shit fuck damn shit!" Ashton amended.

            "What? What is it guys?" I ask worried and Kathrin stares at me wide eyed.

            "My brother. He just told all of vampire kind which side we're to be on. And it's not ours," She told him.

            "Wait your brother is our king?" Ashton asks and Kathrin smiles sheepishly.

            "Did I forget to mention that? My bad. But yes, he is. Point is we'll be up against vampires out there, not just humans," Kathrin announced.

            "Not to worry though. We're loyal enough to you that we can resist. Plus we're high enough on the vampire food chain so his suggestion will have a hard time affecting us," Ashton assures us.

            "Right, okay. So Kat, did you want to sit this one out then? I mean he is your brother," I ask timidly.

            "No way in hell. If we meet on the battle field, he'll just pull me aside and demand to know what's going on. Our only fighting will be verbal. He won't physically hurt me," Kathrin assures me. "I'll be fine."

            "Okay, if you're sure. Then this is only a small speed bump. We go as planned but remain vigilant," I command and everyone nods their affirmation. "Well then let's get this show on the road." I get on the intercom system and make announcements. "Bombs to be dropped and shot in t minus ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one. Release bombs."

            And there started the Neo Revolution. My war, and my start to power. I will right this world, and I will unite it. The human race has been divided for far too long. I'll succeed, even if it takes being reincarnated to do so. I will lead my forces to victory, starting with our homeland.


	9. Chapter 8: The First Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry about the short chapter but that's just how it worked out this month. Hopefully next month's chapter will be much longer. And I hope you enjoy the chapter. Leave comments about what you think.  
> I do own Monarchy

Chapter 8

 The First Battle

 

            We wait until the time I told them in the announcement and we all descend upon the still burning city. The smoke and debris did give the perfect cover. We lowered into the demolished city not too far from where the opposing troops would be after having time to make their way into the city. We make our way towards the area where the presidential house used to stand just to find it occupied by the army already.

            "I commend your commander's on their strategy of risking burns at such a high percentage just to get you here before us, however do not think that this means that you have or will win this war. This is a Revolution whether you like it or not," I call out in the front of my troops with my friends flanking me as they had promised.

            "You were a fool for announcing your intentions! You set yourself up for defeat!" The President called from somewhere I couldn't see. "Lanayla will not negotiate with you terrorists!"

            "You are a COWARD!!!! You hide behind your soldiers as if they are cannon fodder and not valuable and brave people. How can you claim to have won even this battle if you cower behind wall upon wall of people!" I shout out and a wave of murmurs goes out across the opposing soldiers. "I stand proud up front, I stand ready to lead those who pledged to follow me! Who truly deserves to govern these people?! I won't give you the satisfaction of a countdown to surrender. Any who wish to join us can simply turn on your army during battle. Shifters, turn! Weapons, Transform! All weapons ready! Attack!" I call out and in an instant the shifters change into their other forms and so do the weapons. I get on top of Damian and call out the battle cry as I raise my gun and grip his scruff with my free hand. I sit tall and we begin battle.

            _"Don't push yourself too hard, if you believe you need to, fall back to safety. I can't lose you Scarlet,"_ Damian says to me through our bond.

            _"Hopefully I won't need to. But you do the same thing. And if I will end up slowing you down, let me know. Do what damage you can,"_ I respond to him.

            I was firing off shot after shot until we got up close enough that I leaned down and shoved the gun in one of my holsters hidden on my thighs and draw my sword. I begin fighting soldiers up close with my sword as Damian plows down those who are in front of us. I decide it best to get off and let us cover each other's backs. I let him know what I was doing through our bond and began fighting all I could. I avoided killing anyone, though that did not mean that they wouldn't end up dying. Over the din of battle you could hear the hysterical laughter of Felicia as she took care of enemies. The cries of the wounded could be heard all across the battle as it forges on. Ashton shoots his large ammunitions and takes out multiple at a time. The shifters shred each opponent and ultimately it's one giant bloodbath, with most of the blood spilled from the enemy.

            "We will not allow Lanayla to fall to traitorous terrorists such as yourselves! Die you who claims to be their Queen, and take with you this pointless bloodshed and war!" I heard from a high building. I turn to see the President standing next to what appeared to be a general or a sniper. Just as I turned the sniper shot at my heart and time slowed for me. With just barely enough time I managed to move myself to not be fatally wounded as he had intended, however I still blacked out.

            "Scarlet, Scarlet wake up. Or rather, Kelly Smith you must open your eyes," I hear a voice call to me from a distance. However when I open my eyes I'm suddenly aware that I'm not awake, for one thing there was no battle around me and I wasn't in a sterile room. I saw by my bedside the source of the voice. It was a woman with brown hair and bright blue eyes that was wearing a medieval gown that would be seen on nobles or royalty.

            "Who are you? And where am I?" I asked her.

            "I'm one of your oldest ancestors. My name is Rosaline Allen and I'm so sorry that you had to awaken to your abilities like this. I had to discover my abilities the same way and was the first to discover our family gift. We can be traced back several millennia as a family, however it was increasingly apparent that members of our family had been experiencing strange phenomena around them since as far back as we can even try to trace. Sadly they never discovered their abilities as their own and therefore could never control them. I was the first to control this gift of ours, and became a true witch. My husband was a warlock and we both worked exceedingly hard to hide our abilities from our king who's court we were a part of. Ever since me, members of my bloodline have discovered their abilities in one of three ways: growing up surrounded by it, aging into it, or having their life threatened. The greater the power inherited, the more it takes to draw it out. Sadly that means you must learn to use your abilities and fast. Repeat the following incantation: _"Vulnus mortis imminere, ac melius esse totum concedit. Concedit requiescere spiritum meum, et ego referri faciam ad emolumentum mutuam dederis populo meo et non mundo."_ My ancestor tells me.

            "What? Why? What is going on?" I both did and did not understand what was going on.

            "You know what is going on, but I'll show you why," Rosaline replies and recites and incantation before my settings change. It is the scene of the battle unfolding in real time from the moment after I was shot. "This is current. You have not been out that long, I promise you that." I look at the scene as it unfolds around me.

            "SCARLET!!!!" Damian rushes to my side now in human form and butt ass naked. He clutches me and howls in sadness at my injury. He sniffed me and found me barely clinging to life. I heard my best friends scream and saw Kathrin run over. Felicia on the other hand kneeled as she violently pierced the ground with her weapon as tears streamed down her face.

            "I am Duchess Felicia Von Ironheart, my senses never fail me, my intentions never fade, the enemy shall flee on the battlefield at the first sign of the seven. I command respect from my faction, I crave the pride of our family, I walk the line between perfection and passion. We stand as one, we rise and fall as one, we climb to the top. WE ARE MONARCHY!" Felicia stands up leaving her weapon where it is and suddenly begins to glow from the eyes as an aura surrounds her and excess weapons begin floating in the air at, seemingly her command. "And yet you think you know strength? You think you know power? The Monarchy is already a widespread kingdom, A WIDE SPREAD POWER! And it is more than what your corrupt excuse of a government could offer. So come and try your hand at killing me, but I promise you that the scarlet blood spilled today will not be mine. You will pay for ever even thinking of laying a hand on our Queen!" Felicia attacks the enemy forces with this new found power of hers and the scene goes dark.

            "I'm afraid that is all that I can show you. If you do not hurry, you truly will die. Please repeat the incantation. You can add to it if you can so long as it remains in Latin, but you must survive. You, my great grandchild are destined for probably the biggest challenge in history to be taken by you and overcome with your power. Please child, save all that you can," with that my Ancestor Rosaline disappears and I repeat the incantation however it comes to mind.

            _"Vulnus mortis imminere, ac melius esse totum concedit. Concedit requiescere spiritum meum, et ego referri faciam ad emolumentum mutuam dederis populo meo et non mundo. Lumine et tenebris omnia cooperantur ut hi fámuli salvificem mundum."_ I chanted once or twice before I begin to awaken on the battlefield. "I'm fine Damian. Look, there's no more blood." I tell him quietly and his head snaps back in my direction after witnessing Felicia fly off the handle like that.

            "But how? I thought you were fatally wounded," he whispered in my ear as he nuzzled my neck.

            "I'll show you. Pick me up and throw me. I think I know what to do," I instruct him and Damian looks at me as if I were crazy. "Just do it! I need to do this." Damian sighs, nods, and does as he was asked.

            "Winds of the north, winds of the south, winds of the east and west, carry me and hold me. Cradle me and lift me. Allow me to command you for all that you are worth and earn the peace that the world so desperately craves," I shouted as I went higher in the air and began falling. Suddenly I stopped falling and was standing on air.

            "Where is Novak?!" I shouted over the din of battle. Everyone freezes at the sound of my voice. Even Felicia stops, however I can tell it won't last long. "I don't care if you are the king of vampires. SHOW YOURSELF!" I backed my command with power and he floated up.

            "What do you want?" he spat at me in anger. "All you're doing is revealing our world to the humans, are you insane?! That puts us all in danger."

            "Did you realize yet? That your sister is on the battle field? Or perhaps you've been distracted by another pull to your heart. One that's not vampire nor coven. Follow it Luke Novak. Follow it and you will have a change of heart," I tell him and he looks taken aback.

            "How did you...?" Luke started before he saw me smiling a strange smile.

            "Many things can happen when a witch discovers her powers," I tell him and his eyes go wide. "Follow the pull Luke. Follow it, and know what you must do."

            Luke looks at me skeptically as everyone stares however Felicia seems about ready to rampage again. He hesitates and then he closes his eyes for a minute before allowing himself to fall in the direction of the pull. The result was him grabbing Felicia's arm. Instantly the mate marks appeared on their skin and Luke's eyes open wide as he pulls Felicia tightly into his chest.

            "Vampires! Your leader has found his mate, and she will not budge on her position being by my side. Therefore, as your king physically cannot fight against her, I believe you have new loyalties now. Turn to your new enemy's and demand today's surrender. I do not expect the war to end here today. However, it will end soon," I call out and all of a sudden about a quarter of the enemy's soldiers turned on their comrades and we quickly outnumbered the Lanaylan forces. The President called for a retreat and I did the same thing before gently lowering back into Damian's arms.

            "I was so scared. Don't you ever do that to me again Scar," Damian whispered in my ear and I grunted quietly as we retreated back to our mobile base in the sky.

            "I can't make that promise just yet," I tell him between gritted teeth. "My powers are still new to me so the spell will only last so long before it's like I was shot all over just without the pain of the entry wound. Get me to the infirmary, fast."

            "Shit! Felicia, Kathrin, Ashton, Kane, Leo, we need to be fast! Clear a path! We NEED to get Scarlet to some help. She was still shot!" Damian calls out and the instantly jump into action clearing a path and joining us on our way to the infirmary.

            The timing couldn't have been more perfect. Just as we crossed the threshold to the infirmary for our barracks my wound reopens and my blood begins seeping out. The staff immediately jumps into action. They had all been sworn to secrecy about my identity a while ago so once Damian laid me on a bed they took my mask off. They began looking me over and asking my friends all sorts of questions until finally they come to a conclusion.

            "My queen, we will need to put you under. I'm afraid this requires some surgery to take care of this. It's up to you, but please note that without surgery your likelihood of survival is greatly diminished," the doctor tells me and I groan from the pain.

            "Just do it already. I cannot afford to die when we are so close. Do what you can and then I'll make sure to work hard and heal it," I command as well as tell him.

            "As you wish, Your Majesty," The doctor goes and gets what he needs before coming back to me and getting me on a stretcher to take me into surgery. Putting a mask on me for oxygen the doctor is finally ready to fix me up. At that point in time he pushed the meds into my veins and the world went black.


	10. Chapter 9: Rebound. A Battle Won

Chapter 9

Rebound. A Battle Won

 

            I woke up surrounded by those closest to me and a dull pain in my side. I blinked my eyes against the light in the room and reached out to Damian's hand. His head shot up and his eyes grew wide.

            "Scarlet! You're awake," he leaned down and kissed me. "I was so worried. You scared me to death. I swear if that heart stopped beating mine wouldn't be far behind it."

            "Don't you dare say that fur ball. I won't let you give up just like that, you'll just have to deal with it in the end," I smile up at him and then winced from the pain.

            "Scar, be careful, you haven't fully healed yet," Felicia looks at me worried as she is held in the lap of Luke Novak, Kathrin's brother.

            "Hehe, I know. Give me a bit and I will be though. It's useful learning magic. My ancestor basically downloaded the entire family book of shadows into my head," I smile at everyone and take a deep breath closing my eyes and using Damian to help me sit up. He knew exactly what I needed with just a single tug. "Pligí tis sárkas mou, to fos tis kardiás mou. Ergastoún mazí gia na schimatísoun éna desmó kai na therapéfsei mou. Den ypárchei pléon prépei aftó to trávma na vlápsei eména, kai prépei tóra kontá tou ti dikí tou symfonía." My wound healed itself and I took a deep breath again to allow myself to feel the healing that took place with my hands held over the bandages. I took off my bandages and smiled at everyone. "Being a witch is so cool."

            "You are quite the curious little witch now aren't you. Most witches wouldn't be able to do such a high level and old spell as what you just performed, especially just after awakening to their powers," Luke cocked his head at me and Felicia chuckled.

            "That's Scarlet for you. Our genius witch," Felicia smiled at me and I got up and hugged her but was pulled out of her embrace almost immediately.

            "I'm not ready to have you out of my grasp yet. Nope, not ready at all," Damian nuzzled my neck and I laughed.

            "Perhaps the promise of late night entertainment tonight would help some," I said lightheartedly and you could almost see his tail wag. "After we plan the next attack. I can't remember much so I need a full report."

            "What about the doctor? Don't you need to be cleared first for discharge?" Kane asked me with concern in his eyes.

            "Oh, yes, because he can order the queen to stay in bed all day instead of planning for the battle about to take place," I say sarcastically. "As if. No, I can leave when I want, especially with no physical evidence of my wound existing. Also, Luke should probably show up in front of his restless vampires soon with his mate. I can feel their energy burning brightly throughout the entire craft and I'm not in their eternal coven."

            "Shit, just how high level of a witch are you? I mean, I can feel their restlessness but it shouldn't be that easy for you to pick up on it without being in the same room as them," Luke looks at me with shock.

            "I don't know how to explain it. I just know that my powers awakened yesterday and I'm able to understand more than I did before," I smile softly, almost nostalgically as I speak to him. "You should still go ease their minds."

            "I suppose you're right. But I won't leave Felicia, and she won't leave you," Luke smiled and kissed Fel's cheek. I giggled.

            "Fel, go with him. These vampires need to see their new queen. Kathrin, I think you and Ashton should go as well. They need to know what their life is going to be like now," I smile at them all brightly.

            "All, due respect, but I believe that you should come as well," Luke cocked his head. "Especially if we're to take orders from you now."

            "Yes, however I smell, unequivocally like a werewolf while also smelling like a witch. Now I'm just guessing here, since my nose is not as keen as a werewolf's or a vampire's, but I'm pretty sure my addressing them first would be rather offensive. Let me take some time to get ready and then I'll address the vampires. I'm sure that would go over much better," I snuggle further into Damian to make my point and Luke nods his affirmation.

            "Yeah, that, that's actually a really good point. My apologies, it would be rather bad form if my people attacked you just after my pledging loyalty to you," Luke bows his head.

            "Once you and Felicia marry, I'll dub you a lord of my kingdom. Until then, you're simply Kathrin's brother and Felicia's boyfriend. Please keep that in mind. Felicia, his sleeping arrangements are up to you. I wouldn't expect you to simply go straight into sleeping in the same room as him, but the option will always be open so long as he can play nice with the guards. Now, if you'll all excuse me, I need to change and get freshened up," I smile and get into the regular change of clothes brought to me so I can walk around without a mask.

            "So, you don't walk around with a mask all the time?" Luke asks smirking and Kathrin smacks him upside the head.

            "You may be my kinds king, but my loyalties lie with her now and forever. And you were simply sounding stupid as all get out," Kathrin smirks and Felicia pouts.

            "Come now little sister, the vampire princess should show better conduct than that. Granted she should also answer her loving brother's calls," Luke quips and this time Felicia smacks him.

            "Stop that. She's been busy becoming a chef," Felicia keeps her pout on her face and I giggle at the sight. I get up and so does Damian, since he won't let go of me, and I clap him on the shoulder in a sort of mocking way.

            "Good luck with that man. She can be the jealous type at times. And I'm not going to stop that pout, only you can," I laugh and walk off. Damian follows me at a greater distance than he'd like. "You're the one who decided I should walk around like this. You know what that means, you big puppy."

            "Hey, doesn't mean I can't still pout about it myself," Damian quips back and we are quick. Kelly can't show off her arms anymore and it can be rather warm on the base.

            "True, but think of the wonderful times to come," I wink at him and we hurry back to my room so I can change. "Damn this sweater was really hot today. I seriously need to keep only being Scarlet for the sake of my body temperature."

            I put on a scarlet red strapless dress with black flowery designs down the bodice along straight vertical lines that go across the entire bodice which has a pointed tip in the front leading to the asymmetrical skirt. The red silk of the dress ends within inches of the bodice on the left side with a black silk bow and continues to the ground on the right, replacing the silk is layers of black tulle. The back had a corset style tie system to close it that was tied into a bow. I paired it with black strappy heeled sandals, black and red jewelry, and simple black mask with a couple of red flower designs in the lower right hand corner. I did my makeup to make me flawless once again and did my hair by pulling it back into a high and thick ponytail that I curled and placed my crown on top of.

            Once I was done getting ready I left with Damian, who was wearing his sash, and went to meet the others to speak to our newest recruits. When we got to the large hall, I could hear Luke addressing his people.

            "I know that this is not what we as a race were expecting, however we are now among those of our world and can make a greater difference here," Felicia noticed me and nudged him motioning behind them. Luke nodded and continued. "Your new queen on vampires is close friends with the queen of Monarchy, and so is, apparently, your princess, therefore it is time for you to meet Queen Scarlet Amaris Rosen, of Lanayla's future." Luke gestured towards me and Damian and all of the vampires gasped upon seeing us and smelling us.

            "Vampires, I must apologize for this confusing time, and welcome you to my vessel. I know it must be strange for you to see that the Queen of Monarchy is the mate of a werewolf, and I am well aware that it must unsettle you. To be honest, my mate, Lord Damian Von Blackwell, main general of my forces, had trouble with Kathrin when he first saw her, however they have quickly moved past that. I hope you all will acclimate to this change as well as they have and will accept my orders. However, with that said, no matter how much I dislike the death of others, no matter who they are, no army can prove victorious if there is a lack of discipline. Sun Tzu, the author of the Art of War, once said, "If soldiers are punished before they have grown attached to you, they will not prove submissive; and, unless submissive, they will be practically useless. If, when the soldiers have become attached to you, punishments are not enforced, they will still be useless" (Clavell, 49). I say this to prove a point, if one does not obey orders, they will be made an example of swiftly. If one does obey orders, they will end up rewarded. Follow my commands and we will surely come upon victory, show insubordination and face execution either at my hands or at the hands of the enemy, and you best hope the enemy will show as much mercy as me. I may not be queen of vampires, however, both your queen and your princess have sworn allegiance to me and my reign, you would all be wise to follow in their footsteps. I shall set up rooms for you where I can, and I hope to be able to head into battle trusting all of you with my life, as I would anyone else. That will be all. Please wait a while before looking to the screens for your room assignments," I give a large speech and walk away to our war chamber. I remove my mask and type in a code. Sun Tzu's "The Art of War" comes up in the middle of the table and I sigh when I see it. "The only book that I actually enjoyed reading for class that wasn't by choice."

            "I didn't know that students still read this. Oh, my, it was such a good book," Luke smiles and I laugh.

            "No offense Felicia, but my mate if one of the seven, yours is not. Please have him wait outside and we can fill him in on what isn't classified later," I smile sympathetically to Felicia and they both nod sharing in a brief kiss before parting ways. "Now I want updates."

            They relayed the entire first battles events to me and I sat there thinking. So we had the capitol in a way, however it was not the most stable of wins yet. They are waiting just as we are, however, now is the time for deception. I gave them the chance to back out, that is the only reason the enemy go to not be caught completely off guard by our first attacks. However, they won't get to be aware again.

            "Okay, we'll start by waiting a couple days. Once the rabbits start sticking their heads out of the holes they hid in, is when we'll attack. They'll think we were a one off after a few days, while still being wary, like days after the old terrorist attacks. When we attack, I want the vampires on standby. No offense guys, but I can't completely trust all of them. I only want a handful on the field with us. We are camped to the sun so they won't be able to find us that easily. We must take this city completely and make it into our stronghold. Once we do, I suspect they'll start the draft out of fear of never getting the capitol back," I begin the planning and Damian would throw in his ideas every now and then. Once we had a decent plan I let Luke in to give him a smaller run down and tell him to begin picking his most loyal warriors to fight alongside us. He eventually obliged after I explained my reasoning.

            A few days passed and the President was going to get ready to announce that, while the country was still on high alert, the threat has seemed to pass. I decided to attack, only moments prior to his doing so. I decided to mobilize our men, in smaller numbers than to start, and descended upon the gathering of the enemy. With our careful calculations we began the war. The President was hiding behind his goons, while I stood at the front with mine.

            "The same trick won't do us in a second time, Mr. President. I do hope you have something other than a sniper up your sleeve. If so, do bring it out, I hope to get an exercise today," I goad the commander and chief on just enough to make him break from the protective circle. I immediately took aim and shot him in the shoulder. "Just good enough to get them to give up."

            "Fall back, the president has been hurt," they shouted and we pursued the enemy straight out of the fallen city. From their retreating forms I could hear the president yelling at me.

            "You'll regret this! Lanayla won't lose to the likes of you! Just you wait, you'll be sorry!" he shouted at me and I finally could no longer hear him. I turned to my army.

            "We have won this battle! You all deserve a reward for your bravery, we shall feast tonight. Tomorrow begins another day towards battle!" I call out to them and the entire company shouts in exaltation as they turn to return to the base. I turn to my friends, a grave look in my eyes. "The draft. It's just as I predicted, they'll discover who is with us based on who won't show up and then go after our families. We must do this correctly or everyone could end up in so much pain...and not just from their injuries."


	11. Chapter 10: The Draft

Chapter 10

The Draft

 

            A couple of days passed and I was growing weary of the enemy. We allowed them space, however we would take their leader and ultimately cripple them. I simply wanted them to have the chance to send soldiers home and I had planning of my own to do. As they were furiously taking care of their wounded and dead, of which the Monarchy's losses were negligible at best, I was planning for what I assumed was their next step. I wasn't wrong, and I'm glad that I had the forethought that I did. As I was planning and we were mid flight and explosion rocked the ship. I quickly checked where there was damage and ran there, my mask having luckily already been in place. I entered Alvie's lab and called out to him.

            "Alvie, there was an explosion, are you alright? Did the enemy somehow find us?" I called out and was met with coughing and a somewhat deranged laugh. As I rounded the corner I saw Alvie covered in soot with his goggles freshly lifted from his face, and his hair in disarray. "What did you do!" I fussed over to him to make sure he was alright.

            "Well I was working on a new fuel source and things went a bit awry. As you can see, it ended in a, minor, explosion," Alvie smiled at the end as he laughed a bit.

            "WHILE WE'RE IN THE AIR!!!!???" I screamed. "Alvie..." I started but was interrupted.

            "Excuse me, Your Majesty, Alvie, I think theres..." I saw a girl appear before us out of nowhere dressed in a kind of female general/pilot kind of way. Her brown hair was pulled back in a blue bow that matched her outfit. She seemed serious, yet almost somewhat cartoonish while being realistic. I interrupted her.

            "Alvie, start talking," I looked at him sternly and the girl huffed.

            "Yes, while we are in the air. On the bright side I finally finished Kana's programming so that she can appear before us in a hologram form now," Alvie smiled. "You see, as I was building The Scarlet Rose, I place holographic projectors all throughout the ship, so that Kana may have an easier time gaining our attention when necessary. Speaking of she's tapping her foot."

            "Thank you Alvie. You two may want to see something with the other's in the Seven. Should I summon them to the control room or the war room?" Kana asked me.

            "The war room. Thank you Kana, we'll be there in a bit. We'll start heading over there right now," Kana nodded and blinked out of existence. I turned to Alvie and sighed. "Just avoid anything that might explode while we're airborne please. Or better yet, until you have your own lab that will be safe for everyone."

            "Duly noted," Alvie nodded and we headed to the war room. Once there Kana appeared before us all once again.

            "That is so weird," Damian said as he put his arms around me. I nodded.

            "Please proceed Kana," I tell the AI and she nods. A video begins to rewind on the screen before us of the President giving a speech. Once done rewinding it began playing.

            "People of Lanayla, I'm afraid that we must enact the draft once more. New draft cards will be sent to everyone who is currently eligible for the draft and will then come into effect in a week's time. From this day forth every able bodied man, and woman, will help fight for our country or be faced with being charged with treason. I did not want this, however, our people must be able to take control of our country which is being attacked by terrorists that originate from within our own boarders. Please come forth and serve your country with honor," The President continued on past that but I hit the pause button and smirked.

            "He's not the only one who can utilize propaganda and that draft that he's using. I have had certain medical files checked into as well as all of your possible reasons for not being able to enter the draft and none of my seven should be forced in. Damian is a first born son and others might have mental or health issues. I had Kana compile a list of those at risk for the draft and will discuss their options with them. But first, I need to make my own announcement to our people of Lanayla. Alvie, how fast can you and Kana set up a last minute announcement?" I asked and Alvie smirked.

            "Within the hour. Go get ready Your Majesty, we have a PSA to get set up," Alvie got immediately to work.

            "Good, well then let's get to freeing the Lanaylan people. Alvie, once you're done there I need you to get a lock on where the President broadcasted from. This war must end within the time frame," I order and go to my room to prepare. I wore a red and black version of Kahlan's green fighting dress from The Legend of the Seeker with a matching mask. I paired this with knee high boots and my crown and was ready to appear before the people.

            "All ready to go Scarlet. And the search is already started. He's not going to move while you do this cause he'll want to know what you're saying. We go live in less than a minute," Alvie said as I walked in with the others in tow in the right outfits.

            "Thank you Alvie. Guy's you'll be on screen like normal kay'? " I respond and they all nod. Alvie gives the green light and I look into the camera. "People of Lanayla. Your coward of a President has mislead you into believing that if you are called, you have to fight. This is false. The Scarlet Monarchy accepts all, we will not force you to fight only to support us in whatever way you deem worthy. None of you need to foolishly lay down your lives for no reason, as this war will turn to us as the victors. If you don't believe us just look at the facts. Your government jumped to a draft after a mere two battles. Your government intends to put your lives on the line to try and not end up looking like cowards, when in reality, the only reason the President has ever been in the battle field is because he's had no choice. He couldn't get out, and he had tried to look brave by locking himself in a steel box in his basement. Your President has abandoned you, your government has decided to throw you under the bus, but you need not let them. The Lanaylan government can't truly control you at this point in time, not when they're on the losing end of a battle, of a war. Any who dodge the draft will be sheltered and protected by us. Any who wish to join our cause may. Any who wish to spy on us, shall sadly perish. Only join us or come under our protection if you intend to cooperate, because we will know the instant any spy on us. Mr. President, you will not be able to win using such lame tactics as those that obvious. How do you even know if you can trust all of your cabinet members? I have had spies planted for years, dating back several elections. Once the meaning of Delta Omega Theta Sigma Rho was released to be free speech without judgment, it became a war cry. The Greek letters stand for Don't Omit the Scarlet Rose, which is everything that this organization is built upon. For those of whom I have placed in influential positions, the time is now. Break away and regroup with us, use your power to help us set things right. The safe locations will be sent in a way that the government cannot follow to those who broadcast their desire not to join the Lanaylan draft. Once you get to one of the locations you will be presented with options. Even if you choose to support us, we will not ask for money, your emotional support is all we ask. This may be a war, but I will not allow my people to suffer more than they already do. I will set this country right, I will bring Lanayla out of the dark abyss it has fallen into. I will pull us out of the corruption that surrounds us and begin a new era. This I swear as Queen Scarlet Amaris Rosen of the Scarlet Monarchy. All hail Monarchy!" I finish on a shout and the broadcast is cut off. The outpouring of declarations to escape began almost immediately and Kana began the secure transmissions. All the while, the broadcast allowed us to get a lock on the President.

            "I found him," Alvie pumped his fist in the air at his victory. "He's still within the city limits. The barriers we put around the city to prevent him from getting out seem to be working. Thing is he's in the middle of a massive army. Somehow they keep getting in."

            "Alvie, they're getting airdropped. That's the only way in or out at the moment. I'm cornering him for a reason, but I'm not stupid. If he's cornered too much he'll do something crazy like send an H-bomb to destroy us all. Give me his precise coordinates and then stream to only him in a two way video chat," I tell him and Alvie nods.

            "He's hiding out in the remains of the monuments. He only has screens on him that have two way options so just give me one minute and I'll hack him more," Alvie gets to work and Damian brings over a chair.

            "You're going to have a conversation, best to be seen as sitting, and alone at that. I'll be right here though if you feel you need me," Damian smiles at me and I give him a quick kiss.

            "Thank you. Oh, and Felicia, I'm sure Luke is beginning to get antsy without you. Go to him, I'll call if I need you alright?" I smile at my best friend of many years and her grin becomes gigantic.

            "Thank you, Scarlet, Thank you!" She says just before running off and into the arms of her own mate. Alvie nods and I look at the camera with the screen next to it.

            "Mr. President, I believe it's time we had a chat off of the battle field," I say to him, which unsurprisingly startles him. "And yes this is a two way video so you can speak back to me. I figured this was safer than trudging through all of those troops you had air dropped into the former monuments to help fight and protect you." I smirk.

            "You, but how. I thought we hid well, and were discreet with the troops. And how in the hell did you get on my laptop?" the president was flustered, perfect.

            "I have a crack team, that's how. Now on to more important matters. I'm sure you just witnessed my announcement. Which leads me to believe you might be somewhat smart and give in a little. Problem is, in modern Lanayla, the only government officials that seem to be getting elected are all idiots. Arrogant idiots I might add. I could go on longer but we'd be here all day. You're platforms have always been idiotic and, quite frankly, the reason we acted so fast. You put the entire country in danger and I wouldn't let that continue. So let's talk about things, shall we," I start the conversation and he only seems to be more and more riled up.

            "We don't negotiate with terrorists, and we will put down you insurgents," The president says and I give a sarcastic clap.

            "Congratulations, you learned a whole new and big word. I'm so proud. But the fact remains that your little draft idea is obviously not going to work. Obviously you were going to target our families once you discovered who we were, problem is that you wouldn't have been able to any ways. But, by all means, continue with your draft and your propaganda, I'll simply come back with their peace and salvation from the democratic tyrant that you are. Yes you were elected, but you are acting like a dictator at this point, telling your citizens that every able bodied person must fight for their country, when they are fighting fellow countrymen. So I would advise you to take this discussion seriously," I deadpan and chastise at the same time.

            "You little bitch! How dare you call me a tyrant and a dictator. I am taking this conversation seriously. We do not negotiate with terrorists," the president once again insists.

            "Well then, I suppose that means that we are likely to have to shed more meaningless blood to convince you to surrender. This is disappointing, but sadly, expected," I sigh. "Well then I suppose you'll have to see just how wrong you really are."

            And with that I broke the communication and slumped in my chair. "I know you hate all this nonsensical killing, but it is for the best Scar, you'll see. One day you'll have your utopian empire, and the people will all thank you. Just as they are doing now with all of those pleas to get out of the draft," Damian kisses my temple and keeps his arm around me for a while. The draft came, just as I had expected. The President was stubborn, just as I had expected. And the people were joining us in droves for our protection from battle, just as I had expected.


	12. Chapter 11: A Major Battle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that this is so late, but I've had some major writers block with this chapter. I don't think it will be much of a problem for a little while. My biggest delay to come will be my move. So bear with me please. Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :)

Chapter 11

A Major Battle

 

            I assembled a small force to infiltrate the enemy base, I was a part of this team and so were my seven. Only Alvie stayed behind, and only to coordinate the operation from base with Kana's help. I arranged for those who seek shelter to have contacts by assembling a force for that while I focused on the matter of attack. We went to the surface and got in a tight formation, quickly going to the location of the President and his forces. Our mission was to survey the situation and set up a live feed for Alvie once we achieved our goal we waited for night to break before we would ambush them to lower their numbers a bit. We were more than prepared to fight, and backup would soon be on its way once we started the ambush.

            I stood by Damian, who wouldn't leave my side even if he was ordered to, and Damian put his arm around me and kissed the top of me head before smiling sadly at me and then silently asked me when we were going. I used hand signals to tell him to hold positions until night fall and to wait for my signal. I waited, an hour, two, three, and finally the sun was set and we were all plunged into darkness. I held up my hand and signaled for the unit to move forward. Silently we moved in the darkness and got closer to the enemy camp. I used my magic as the signal for the initial fight...by slamming two guards together from twenty yards away. The assault began and we were working our way through the battle field as the champions that we were, as Monarchy. However, one stupid thing was not taken into account by me.

            "M-Michael! What are you doing here?" I called out upon seeing my cousin, not that he would recognize me.

            "How do you know my name, traitor!" my cousin called out to me.

            "I'm so stupid, of course YOU would be brought here, you're a freaking ranger. How did I not plan for this eventuality," I started crying to my older cousin. He got married and has a kid on the way after four years of a happy marriage. I cannot fight him...but Damian can. "DAMIAN!!!" I call out to my love and he shows up within seconds.

            "Scarlet what is it, are you hurt?" Damian asks me worried and then glares at Michael. "Did you hurt her?" He growled.

            "Damian no, I just can't fight him. Don't kill him, get him sent home but don't you dare kill him!" I cry out to Damian before I whisper in his ear. "He's my family." I go back to being loud enough that Michael could hear me. "I'm sorry Michael, but your opponent will just have to be one of my generals."

            "We'll see about that, you got me hesitating but not anymore," Michael lines up his shot and I put up my shield as I back away from him. He fires, it stops in mid air before falling to the ground. "How?"

            "I'm sorry Michael, but you need to go home and be with Izzy and your unborn child. Knowing your family history it'll be a little boy. I hope that the fighting will be over before he comes into the world," I smile a watery smile at my cousin before I run and find President Tully, he'd pay for bringing so many people to a pointless war. Kyle, Jason, Chase, and Kirk all surround me as I run to ensure I don't get injured in the fray. I finally reached the heart of the camp with their help. I walk right up to the president and sneer. "Well 'Mr. President' it looks to me like you should have surrendered when you could. Now, you will become my prisoner. Daniel Tully, I hereby arrest you in the name of the Scarlet Monarchy under the accusations of driving your country to destruction. Kyle, Jason, take him away." Damian catches up and we retreat. We will consider this battle a win. The battle at the monument.

            We get back on the base, with President Tully blindfolded, and regroup. Damian immediately comes to my side and grabs my arm, pulling me into the war chamber followed by our friends. He was not happy with my little hesitation in battle and running off without him, and not having my guards with me at all times.

            "What the hell happened back there Scarlet?!" Damian yelled once all of my friends are around me. "You ran off without any guards and then had to call to me once you came up against this Michael person. Then ran off without knowing if any guards could follow you to go against the president. What the fuck were you even thinking?"

            "I was thinking you all were busy and I had shit to do. I was stupid to not plan for my COUSIN Michael to be in the battle, at least not this fast. And I was thinking that we needed the plan to be expedited once I saw Michael. Michael was on leave for taking care of his pregnant wife, they were staying with his parents visiting family. If he was called already, then my dad will be next. I cannot get away with not being recognized by my own father if I come across him in battle, he raised me. I'm sorry Damian, but I knew my plan and I knew you had to keep battling. The guards were with me in the beginning but each got occupied. I had to plunge forward alone," I begin tearing up and take off my mask. "And then I had to let my older and protective cousin shoot at me and get him injured by the man I love so that he could return to his wife Isabel."

            "Scar, what is going on? Why are you two fighting after this success. Damian, it's not like she can't protect herself in battle anymore. Besides, we got the president, which is better than we planned," Felicia shakes her head and Damian just glares at her as he comes over to me and puts his arms around me.

            "Scarlet, you don't have to keep all of this stuff to yourself. Let me help with things, let the guards keep you safe. Let me keep you safe," Damian kisses my head and then looks down at me with a sad smile. "Was that really your cousin? Because I would think most of your family would agree with what you are doing."

            I let out a single harsh laugh as the reality of that hit me. "Are you kidding, my parents are going to kill me when we win this thing, hell so will the rest of my family. They may not have all liked president Tully, but they figured we could just vote him out of office soon as possible and that the country will get better. My entire family are patriots. I wear my mask to not only protect my friends and family, but to protect me from my family. I'd be constantly yelled at if they knew I was running the show, I'd be disowned. Hell, I still might be."

            "Seriously? How'd you get to be against the government then?" Damian asked me and the rest of my friends looked on quizzically, including Luke who I decided could be in here for this round of war council.

            "Moving all the time and seeing the corruption of this world is what did it. I don't know, maybe simply having been so different after not remembering much of my childhood and having to be a teenaged child helped combine the understanding of adults with the views of children. The world could be so much more peaceful, but the adults fucked it up. They keep saying that we need to do our part to take care of the world that we will inherit, when they screwed it up. We are rife with war, strife, hunger, disease, and so much more because the adults couldn't view life from another angle anymore. So I did and I decided to fix what they destroyed. I guess it's idealistic of me, but that's the best that I can come up with," I tell them with a thoughtful expression and melancholy voice.

            "Well, you certainly are doing wonders for us. We'll do our best to see your dreams become a reality Scar, but remember that you need to lean on all of us more. I don't want to see you coming back hurt. In fact maintain your shield at all times when not on base," Damian demanded in a worried love type of way.

            "You still can't give me orders, but fine, if it'll stop you from yelling at me after battles then I'll keep up my shield. It's not like I can't attack when my shield is up or anything so it's no big deal," I mumble into his chest.

            "Well I suppose that's one problem solved. But I'm sure you should call your family and check on your cousin," Damian looks at me with compassion and I sigh and go to my room to call my parents for the first time since I left college.

            "Hey mom, how are you, I thought I'd call and check in with you," I started after she answered the phone.

            "Thank goodness, Kelly. You better come home sweetie, haven't you been watching the news? We went to war with local terrorists, they're over the capitol right now and your cousin Michael got sent to battle there despite being on leave," my mom rants and I almost sigh.

            "Yeah I know we're at war mom, but I have a feeling that it's not going to affect you too much yet. After all you can't get called for the draft and Amelia and Caleb are first born so they have a higher chance of getting out of it. Only our military family members are in real danger but they should be alright. I mean Michael is some big bad ranger after all," I ramble a bit as well and Damian comes into my room and sits on the bed by me. "Oh, by the way. Damian proposed to me recently. I would have called you right away to share the new but with celebrating and the worry over this war, I haven't had time. But I'll let you know when we set a date."

            "Oh, Kelly that's wonderful. I still can't believe that you and your friends are out there during this, what if one of them gets a draft notice? They'd get into serious trouble," Mom responds worried once again.

            "Don't worry mom, we have it covered," I smile sadly and I hear her get a message on her phone. She gasped and I realized it was about Michael. "Mom, what is it? What's wrong?"

            "It's your cousin Michael. Kelly, he's being sent home with some major injuries. The full extent of what is wrong hasn't been disclosed yet but he met one of the enemy generals in battle and the so called Queen. She somehow knew his name and about his family. It's the most we get to know for now. How frightening," my mom sounded scared for her, and the family's, life.

            "Mom, I'm sure everything will be okay in the end. At least he got to come home, right? Maybe, in a way, his injury is a blessing from whatever god there is out there," I try to calm down my mom.

            "Kelly Evelyn Smith, you come home right now! If your cousin is getting injured then you shouldn't be out there getting towards the fighting. It's too dangerous," my mom seemed on the brink of tears.

            "Mom, don't worry. The moment the broadcast about bombing the capitol came on we turned around. We decided to go to the west coast and hop on a plane out of here from there. We are still discovering ourselves and as long as we send in paperwork we still can do just that," I reassure her by lying. "I just wanted to check in with you, mom. Tell dad I love him. Bye." I hang up before she can go on and I begin to cry. I just gave one of the biggest lies in my life to my mother and was told that I had successfully freaked out my family. I just hope that the military takes long enough before getting to my family. I cannot fight so many family members. Most of them could end up in battle and I realize, it's the same for all the people of Monarchy. I cry tears of sadness and compassion while in Damian's arms before I even have the guts to go out there and address my people. Damian doesn't even try talking to me, knowing that I just need him right now. I don't need empty words. "Please tell me that you won't have the same problem as me. I don't know how I could deal with knowing I forced you to fight members of your pack."

            "Scar, I wish that I could reassure you, but my pack is the pack of the world. My immediate pack is still under control of my father. I have no way to attest to his actions. But Scarlet, no matter what, if they pose a threat to you, they are no pack of mine. You are the only pack that truly matters to me," Damian tucks my head under his chin after kissing the top of it and keeps stroking my hair. "To me, you're all that matters."

            I sob at his touching and yet sad words. I clutch his shirt, bunching it in my hands. Every soldier that dies in this war, their blood is on my hands. It takes me a while but eventually I put on a brave face and know that there is only one other person responsible for all this death, basically. I get up from Damian's arms as I realize this and clean myself up. I need to speak to my prisoner. He deserves to at least explain his actions, and I deserve to know why I couldn't avoid war.

            "My love, please. Where are you going? After that you should really be going to bed. We just completed an ambush and then you sobbed your eyes out in my chest. I don't feel right letting you go out around the base right now," Damian grabs my hand and I don't turn around to respond to him.

            "I won't be able to sleep if I don't do this. You'll end up running into my room within an hour, or waking me up. The nightmares that I'm bound to have from this day's events are numerous. I've already been shot, and now I've been shot at by my own cousin. I need at least something to calm my mind before I even attempt to sleep. I'm going to see the prisoner, I will get an explanation out of him," I then yank my arm free and begin the walk to the brig. He will not get away with what he has started. He will be executed for his crimes.

            "Oh, has the little wannabe royal deemed me worthy of a visit? Tch, we should have shot this place down the first chance we got," Tully responds arrogantly and I only get angered by that.

            "You claim to be for the people, but every decision that you've made has only dug us deeper into a grave. It's time for these states to be far more united that we ever have been. You are the reason the time table was brought up so far. Granted, upon your election we got more and more followers, so I must thank you for that. A GOOD president would have incited less people to become so called 'terrorists'. But before we end up executing you, I want to know something. Why the hell would you endanger your people so thoroughly by going to war with us and then starting an upgraded draft? What were you thinking when you did such a thing? Why would you basically sentence hundreds of innocent people to death? Was it that you had faith that you'd win? Or were you just that self serving that you decided this was the perfect opportunity to get rid of those who don't like you?" I interrogated him and he only seemed to get more and more angry as I went on.

            "I know my rights! I don't have to say a word!" Tully responded and I smirked, he thinks that will help him.

            "Wrong, this place isn't bound by the laws of rights and lawyers. But you will be even if we get caught. Too bad, it seems that you will never have the glory of defeating the small group that ignited a second revolution in this country. Instead, you'll be known as the worthless and destructive president who died after three battles. Execution style. Confess to your crimes and you might be allowed to live longer," I goad him and he breaks.

            "I did what I did as a businessman would. We've heard the whole 'we don't negotiate with terrorists' spiel hundreds of times so I kept that policy. YOU ignited the war, YOU caused hundreds of innocent lives to be lost, this is all on YOU!!!" Tully yells at me and I take it before I crouch in front of him with nothing but coldness in my eyes, and a hardened voice.

            "You are right, if I hadn't come and threatened your would be peace, then this war wouldn't be happening. However, you had the power to save lives even after I had to declare war to put an end to your worthless reign of power. All you had to do was raise a white flag and give into the demands of my organization, and all of those who have been killed or injured would have been safe," I removed my mask while at an angle that only President Tully could see my face and the camera was at my back. "Including my cousin who you called into battle and had at your camp. I came face to face with him, and he couldn't recognize me. I had to have one of my Generals injure him enough to get him sent home. I had to accept my cousin shooting at me, without getting harmed, all because you couldn't get off your stupid high horse and caused this war to continue. In what way does that make me feel? What do you think? I'm out for your blood for forcing my hand in harming my cousin, and I will have it no matter what. Your biggest mistake is thinking that you can weed me out through the draft, even if no one dodged, many would be sent away due to being unfit for battle. According to my health and your standards, I'd be one of them. But even if you figured out my identity, even if you knew who my family was and that you had several of them at your beck and call, doing so would have only sealed your death warrant. Especially after my power was unleashed within me. If I became unstable due to the threat on my family, I could basically become a nuclear warhead. You'd die either way. Too bad too, you could have lived so much longer if you had just surrendered, I would have been lenient with you if you had saved all these lives. You saw my artillery in my declaration video, you should have known that you could never win. But you made the mistake of not surrendering and therefore caused my cousin to get injured. I will never forgive you, leniency is the last thing on my mind right now. So, tell me, why shouldn't I go live right now and execute you on live television just like I did to your little spy?"

            "Because killing me would only rally the rest of MY followers and would result in your loss. Because killing me only causes my vice-president to take charge. You would accomplish nothing," Tully spat and I wiped my face off standing and replacing my mask.

            "Too bad for you. I already know how this country works, I'm a government major. Those were not good enough reasons. After all, I would accomplish something great with your death...I would purge this world of one more evil," I turn to leave, stopping in the doorway to his cell. "You have until morning. I'll bring you on live then, and once I do you will either confess and plead for mercy, or die."


	13. Chapter 12: Eradicating Evil

Chapter 12

Eradicating Evil

 

            As I exited the “President’s” cell I noticed Damian standing right next to it. After I closed the door he immediately pulls me into his arms.

            “You always take on way too much by yourself. Please don’t force me to watch you take yet another life that will weigh so heavily on your heart, but rather allow me to hold the weapon of his end,” Damian pleaded with me as I’m tucked under his chin and he rubs my back.

            “You know I can’t do that. It is my responsibility to take the lives of those who I condemn. And it will always tear me up inside, no matter how horrible the person. But I would never sleep again if I put that weight on anyone else. Even you,” I tell him.    

            We walk back to my room and get ready for bed. Damian strokes my hair and holds me until we both fall asleep. We don’t move for the rest of the night. We simply lay there in each other’s arms and try to keep the other from having nightmares about what may soon come.

            In the morning Damian was already gone and there was a note on my mirror. I walked over to the vanity in my room and looked at the note. It was clearly from my mate.

            “ _My dear mate,_

_I will be in the dining room with the others when you wake up. We didn’t want you to go through the day that you are about to have without some good times. I knew that my leaving would make it harder to sleep as the change in environment would wake you. As it always has. I love you and want to be here for you so I’m making sure that everyone on board is aware that the video today will be the only thing on the agenda today. I decided that any time, from now on, if there was an execution in the future we would do this for your sake. We will all be there for you every time and we would keep you company after each and every one. This will happen so long as you insist on doing the execution yourself. We will be here for you every step of the way Scarlet and I will make sure that you can quickly have a bit of a lighter heart after every one of these. I have prepared a light breakfast and made sure that it wouldn’t be anything that you are overly fond of so that you don’t lose an appetite for such things._

_Yours forever,_

_Damian.”_

           I smiled lightly to myself and got dressed in something simple to go eat breakfast in. I would put on a dress that’s proper for public appearances later for the execution. I hurried to the dining room and jump on Damian the moment I see him. Tears stream down my face at how touched I am by his sentiment.

           “Damian thank you so much for all of this. The new tradition for executions, the breakfast, the note. It was all so sweet!” I cry to him and he chuckles.

           “I’m glad you liked it Scar. Today, after the broadcast, will be about you. I’ll do anything I can to make you happy. And if that means simply pampering you for a day, I’m willing to do that,” Damian kisses me and Felicia laughs.

           “If by pamper her you mean fawn all over her and cater to her every whim, then yeah, I guess that’s what you’re doing,” Felicia smirks at him and Damian sticks his tongue out at her in response.

           We all sat down and had toast with cinnamon sugar and butter and some juice. A light breakfast for a heavy morning. Then Damian walked me back to my room and we parted ways there. I got dressed in a black ball gown that had a halter top with silver rose vine embroidery along the V-neck and in the places that the skirt bunched up. There was a black silk wrap like portion to the skirt that bunched up with embroidery, and then a curtain like layer that wrapped around the skirt, just below the wrap part, that dipped down four times like the top of some old curtains held up by the embroidery. I paired this with black strappy sandals with silver accents, a silver necklace with an owl on it with diamonds as decoration, and diamond earrings. I picked out a simple black silk mask with silver embroidery and did a black and white smoky eye, blush, and red lipstick. I then got my hair put up in a half up-half down curled masterpiece with my pure silver and Diamond crown placed on my head. I of course had on some leather pants and a sword underneath the skirt that was detachable and wore my red sash. Once I was done I walked out and was met with all my friends in their respective formal outfits. Each wore their sash, the girls in dresses and the guys in suits. Kathrin and Felicity had on matching straight dresses with some differences in style and color and wore their diadems. Once we were all ready we went to the broadcast room.

           Alvie got one of the guys who help in broadcasts to press the button when prompted and President Tully was retrieved by my royal guard for the broadcast. I would signal his entrance and they would bring him in. I took a deep breath and they all did as well. We stood with Damian right behind me and the others flanking us in a flying V formation. Kathrin, Ashton, and Kane stood in that order on my left and Felicia, Leo, and Alvie stood in that order on my right. We were ready to broadcast to the world the end of Daniel Tully and hopefully soon, this war.

           I nodded and the broadcast started. “People of Lanayla, last night me and my people executed a surprise raid of President Tully’s camp and this raid was highly successful as we managed to capture President Daniel Tully. I have decided to give him the chance to explain why he would do such horrible things to his citizens and beg for mercy. However, I’m afraid the crimes of this man are numerous in number. His administration had tried to hide this from the public but I felt that those who he served deserved to know. Tully has committed crimes of sexual assault, rape, hate crimes, physical assault, verbal assault, physical abuse, mental abuse, verbal abuse, and many things towards his people, all while he was in office alone. This is simply the tip of the iceberg. The President has pardoned many offenders and convicted felons of similar or even worse offenders and wrongfully arrested others. President Tully has also never conceded to our demands of surrender and instead insisted that his people fight to protect him and those of wealth from this war without their choosing to do so on their own. All of these are things that President Tully has done. I can’t even list all of the offenses that this man has done,” I point to where Tully is brought in with a guard on each arm. “Daniel Tully, how do you plead to these crimes?”

           “Not Guilty, you have no proof, none. I don’t see why you are doing this to the poor people of Lanayla who voted for me. Clearly they wanted me to be their leader, not some wannabe Queen like you,” Tully says and he clearly wasn’t about to stop so I waved my hand to have him shut up as humanely as possible.

           “I am truly disappointed. Had you confessed and explained why you would do such things I would have been more lenient in my punishment. But seeing as how you cannot even have the decency to apologize at the very least I feel there is only one course of action for a man with such numerous offenses as you. For endangering your people, assaulting others, and abusing those in your family in many ways, I sentence you to death,” I remove my skirt and one of the attendants’ takes my skirt and I step forward. “I shall weep for the unfortunate end that you shall meet. Do you have any last words?” I nod for them to remove is gag.

           “I wasn’t done talking you bitch! Clearly you don’t want to listen to what others have to say. And what right does a girl as young as you have to rule this country? You can’t be any older than eighteen and that’s being generous. You will rot in a cell until you die and burn in hell for all of this. I swear it!” Tully was screaming now and I smiled a sad smile.

           “If only I was so young as to have not had a vote when you were elected, at least then I wouldn’t feel as bad about the way things turned out. I’d know that I had no responsibility for the outcome of that election. Sadly, that was not the case. No, I am indeed a college graduate, and I am a citizen, born and raised, of Lanayla. Sadly, your last words are still words of hate, and for that I pity you,” the guards had him kneel and I moved to cut off the head, plastic coat on to protect my cloths. “May the gods have mercy on your soul.” I brought down my arms and his head came clean off. I wasn’t sure how I was able to do this until recently. Apparently, I subconsciously infuse the sword with magic as I execute a person so that the cut is clean and fast. I swing the blade to clean it and re-sheath my sword. Remove the plastic outerwear and replacing my skirt I stand before the camera once again. Tears streaming down my face once more. “On this day, one more person has died. And on this day, I give the government another chance. Surrender now or lose all of your leaders. I will not show mercy to those who would rather hurt others than risk themselves. Please, end this war so we can move on to a better world. All Hail Monarchy!” I shout and the broadcast ends. Damian instantly lifts me from the ground and holds me close as he carries me to the A-block of barracks, our barracks.

            Damian sits down on a couch and holds me close gently removing my mask as I sob into him. All my friends comfort me to the best of their abilities. To me, Damian was the only one to really comfort me all that much, granted we had a special magical bond by being mates. I sit there and cry for the life that I just took for the next few hours before Damian brought me to the dining room. He had some comfort food and soda prepared for me and coaxes me to eat at least half of the food and to drink my soda before he’d take me to my room for just the two of us to be together. The others would run the base while I was grieving for the man who I despised but took the life of. Finally, Damian carried me to my room and helped me get changed and take off my make-up before he changed himself. He then spent the greater part of the day laying down with me for the sake of comforting me until I fell asleep once more in his arms.

           When I woke up around ten at night Damian was still holding me and he wasn’t about to let go of me any time soon. He looked down at me and cupped my cheek when he noticed that I was awake. Gently Damian leaned forward and kissed me like he felt I was a fragile doll that could fall apart if he were too rough with me. I quickly buried myself further into him and he simply stroked my hair and held me until I fell asleep once more. My sleep was wracked with nightmares about what had transpired that day. I knew deep down that my compassionate heart may very well kill me one day. Hopefully that day won’t come for many years.


End file.
